Evanescence
by Half Eclipse
Summary: Perasaan itu kian berkembang dengan adanya jantung sang sahabat di dalam dirinya. Akankah ketulusan seorang Uchiha Shisui menjadi jembatan bersatunya cinta keduanya? Special for #NHTD8-2017 #04


Pagi hari merupakan saat yang tepat untuk memulai kegiatan. Mulai dari berolahraga, bekerja, bahkan bersekolah. Begitu juga dengan gadis manis berambut indigo dan pemuda tampan berambut ikal hitam yang sedang bercengkrama di dekat jendela sepanjang koridor lantai dua.

"Kau sudah menonton anime Boruto episode 13, Hinata?" Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Shisui bertanya di tengah-tengah obrolan mereka.

"Masih belum, Shisui. Tugasku terlalu banyak. Jadi aku tidak sempat menonton anime kesukaanku itu," jawab si gadis yang memiliki nama Hyuuga Hinata itu dengan murungnya.

" _Wah_ kasihan sekali. Di sana ayah Boruto mendapat banyak _scene_. Tumben sekali, bukan?"

"Benarkah? Aku harus menontonnya!" Hinata berseru lantang tanpa sadar, membuat siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang memberikan tatapan aneh pada mereka.

"Lihat mereka! Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Tapi mereka selalu menyembunyikan fakta itu," bisik salah satu siswi. Shisui dan Hinata tentu saja mendengar karena jarak mereka yang dekat.

Hinata tertawa canggung sementara Shisui menghela nafas berat. Di sekolah mereka adalah sahabat dekat. Mereka sering terlihat bersama. Tak jarang teman-teman sekolah menggoda mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Namun, hubungan mereka nyatanya tidak seperti itu. Shisui dan Hinata hanya sebatas bersahabat. Segala hal dari mereka tampak cocok. Mereka sama-sama perantau, tinggal jauh dari orang tua, dan sama-sama telah kehilangan sosok ibu oleh penyakit kanker.

Shisui berasal dari sebuah desa yang jauh, di wilayah Hokkaido. Tepatnya Sapporo, wilayah yang tak pernah benar-benar hangat sepanjang tahun. Di sana Shisui memiliki teman dekat. Setiap senja ia dan sahabat kecilnya sering bermain bola di lapangan sekolah mereka. Namun ketika masuk SMP, Shisui harus pindah ke Tokyo sebab mengikuti pekerjaan sang ayah.

"Kami hanya bersahabat," tegas Shisui agar Hinata tidak terganggu dengan rumor-rumor yang beredar.

Kerumunan siswi tersebut tidak menggubris ocehan Shisui. Mereka tetap melenggang pergi dengan pinggul yang sengaja dilenggak-lenggokkan dengan maksud untuk meledek sekaligus menggoda.

Shisui seakan terhinoptis dengan cara jalan keempat siswi tersebut. Irisnya yang sehitam jelaga terlihat berbinar-binar, begitu antusias menikmati pemandangan yang tersuguh.

" _Ehem_."

Shisui tersentak pelan mendengar deheman Hinata yang disengaja. Pemuda Uchiha ini pun kembali menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan cepat.

" _Hahahahaha_ maaf," ujarnya.

Hinata hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kenyataan bahwa tidak ada laki-laki yang tidak tergiur dengan penggoda syahwatnya adalah mitos belaka.

"Ayo kita segera ke kelas. Lima menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai."

"Baiklah."

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Hallo Minna-san**

 **Perkenalkan kami Half Eclipse. Akun ini adalah akun milik bersama dari teman-teman author yang tergabung di salah satu grup chat Line (Half Eclipse)**

 **Kami terdiri dari beberapa author lintas fandom. Kebetulan bulan ini adalah bulan maso-an bagi NaruHina Lovers. Beberapa author NH yang tergabung ingin membuat suguhan kecil sebagai tanda kecintaan mereka.**

 **Cerita ini dibuat oleh ForgetMeNot09 (JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover), Baka DimDim, Kazehiro Tatsuya dan Kimono'z**

 **Semoga kalian menyukainya^^**

 **Happy Read**

 **.**

 **Didedikasikan untuk NHTD8-2017**

 **PROMPT :**

Love and False

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EVANESCENCE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bertahun-tahun berlalu. Tanpa terasa, sekarang Hinata telah duduk di sebuah kelas yang begitu luas. Perbedaan dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Hinata tidak perlu mengenakan seragam khusus lagi untuk menuntut ilmu. Dengan kata lain, seorang Hyuuga Hinata telah menginjak bangku kuliah.

Pagi ini, Hinata sudah berniat untuk memulai hari pertama kuliahnya dengan baik. Ia juga turut berdoa agar ia mendapatkan nilai yang bagus dan mampu menyelesaikan studinya dalam waktu kurang lebih empat tahun. Selain itu, ia selalu berharap bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak sesuai dengan potensi dirinya.

"Permisi, apa aku boleh duduk di sampingmu?"

Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya. Gadis manis ini menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut pirangnya.

"Silakan," jawabnya ramah.

Pemuda itu langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hinata tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan kepada Hinata dan mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal, Hyuuga Hinata."

"He? Kau tahu namaku?" Hinata bertanya sambil membalas uluran tangan Naruto.

" _Hm_. Di hari pertama ini, desas-desus tentang dirimu sudah beredar semenjak upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru," jawab Naruto santai lalu menopang kepalanya di atas meja dengan tangan kanan.

"Apa hal buruk?"

" _Oh_ tidak ... tidak."

"Lalu apa?"

"Banyak yang mengatakan kau itu mempesona."

Mendengar itu, muka Hinata langsung memerah sempurna. Gadis ini pun menangkup wajah dengan kedua tangannya dan menundukkan kepala.

" _Hahahaha_ respon yang menggelikan," kata Naruto membuat Hinata membuang muka karena malu.

Mereka kembali berbincang. Tapi tidak lama setelah itu, seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan poni rata tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebelah Naruto dan merangkul lengan kanan pemuda itu.

" _Ohayou_ , Naruto- _kun_!" Sapa gadis itu.

"..."

Hinata mendapati Naruto hanya diam tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk membalas sapaan dari gadis pirang di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita berkencan sepulang kuliah nanti, Naruto- _kun_?"

"..."

"..."

" _Ano_ ... apa kehadiranku menganggu kalian? Jika kalian mau, aku akan mencari tempat lain," kata Hinata membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tidak perlu, Hyuuga- _san_. Shion hanya mengoceh tidak jelas. Abaikan saja dia," kata Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Shion di lengan kanannya.

"Jadi kau tidak peduli denganku, Naruto- _kun_? Kau ini ..."

Shion mengoceh tidak jelas. Tak peduli meski Naruto masih mengabaikannya.

Hinata tersenyum geli dengan percakapan tunggal yang dilakukan Shion. Gadis itu terus mengoceh tanpa mendapat jawaban. Satu kesimpulan yang didapatkan Hinata adalah bahwa Naruto tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran gadis bernama Shion tersebut.

* * *

Waktu berlalu. Hari demi hari terus berjalan. Langit yang awalnya berwarna biru mulai berubah menjadi kemerahan saat senja mulai menyapa.

Di sebuah jalanan yang dekat dengan kampus, Naruto berjalan dengan badan letih menuju minimarket langganannya. Ia membeli beberapa _cup_ ramen instan yang akan ia masak malam nanti. Jika tidak, ia harus bersabar menunggu hari esok untuk kembali membelinya.

Baru saja kakinya akan memasuki minimarket, Naruto berpapasan dengan pemuda berambut ikal yang tampak familiar. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di ambang pintu sedangkan pemuda tadi tetap berjalan.

"Shisui?" Batin Naruto bergumam, pemuda itu melirik ke belakang.

Namun, saat ia melihat ke belakang, ternyata orang yang ia maksudkan bukanlah Uchiha Shisui. Saat menyadarinya, Naruto pun menghela nafas berat.

"Naruto?"

" _Huaaa_!"

Naruto terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja seseorang memanggil namanya. Naruto kembali menoleh ke depan dan mendapati pemuda ikal yang sangat ia kenali.

"Shi ... Shisui?"

" _Konnichiwa_ ," sapa Shisui dengan senyum tipisnya.

" _Konnichiwa mou_ ," balas Naruto. Mereka berpelukan sebentar untuk melepas kerinduan.

" _Etto_..." gumam Naruto. Pemuda itu mengecek keadaan sekitarnya dan mendapati sebuah bangku di samping mereka.

"Karena sudah lama tidak bertemu, bagamana kalau kita duduk dan bernostalgia dulu, Shisui?"

"Ide bagus, Naruto. Banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu."

Naruto dan Shisui duduk di bangku tersebut. Mereka berbincang tentang masa lalu mereka saat di kampung halaman dulu.

" _Argh_!"

Naruto tersentak. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat Shisui memegangi dadanya. Wajah lelaki itu seperti menahan rasa sakit, tak lama tubuhnya oleng, ambruk ke tanah hingga menambah keterkejutan Naruto.

"Shisui? Ada apa denganmu?"

"..."

Pertanyaan Naruto tidak dijawab. Ia pun mengangkat tubuh Shisui dan akhirnya tahu bahwa pemuda itu dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Astaga," gumam Naruto lalu dengan cepat mengambil ponsel pintar di saku celananya dan menghubungi rumah sakit.

"Bertahanlah, Shisui!"

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore saat Naruto masih tetap setia menunggu sahabat masa kecilnya. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku yang berderet di tepi koridor rumah sakit. Ia memain-mainkan ponsel pintarnya sambil sesekali tertawa.

Kegiatannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja pintu di sampingnya terbuka lebar memperlihatkan sosok dokter cantik bernama Shizune.

"Bagaimana keadaan teman saya, Dok," tanya Naruto. Ia sudah berdiri di depan Shizune.

"Apa Anda sudah menghubungi keluarganya?"

"Ya. Saya tadi sempat mengabari walinya."

"Baiklah. Karena anda adalah orang terdekat dari saudara Shisui untuk saat ini, saya akan memberitahukan keadaan pasien," ujar Shizune. Wanita itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jas putihnya.

"Terima kasih, dokter Shizune," kata Naruto sambil membungkuk singkat.

"Shisui mengalami _Anemia Aplastic_. _Anemia Aplastic_ adalah penyakit langka di mana sumsum tulang belakang tidak mampu memproduksi sel darah."

Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Shizune. Penyakit langka? Naruto bahkan pernah mendapatkan informasi mengenai penyakit tersebut. Hal ini membuat Naruto mendadak merasa pusing.

"Saya tidak punya banyak waktu. Permisi," pamit Shizune memohon undur diri.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Dok," kata Naruto lalu membungkukkan badannya saat Shizune berjalan pergi.

Setelah Shizune pergi, Naruto pun berniat menjenguk Shisui. Ia meraih gagang pintu lalu memasuki ruang tempat pemuda itu dirawat.

Di ambang pintu masuk, Naruto melihat Shisui tengah menatap keluar jendela. Matanya seolah menerawang ke dunia bebas yang tak mampu Naruto jangkau. Bahkan ketika Naruto mendekat, Shisui masih belum sadar akan kehadirannya hingga suara Naruto akhirnya memecah keheningan itu. Shisui pun menoleh.

"Jangan khawatir, tak ada masalah serius," ujar Shisui. Lelaki itu tak terlihat seperti orang sakit. Ia bahkan tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

' _Tch.'_

Naruto jadi teringat masa kecil mereka. Saat Shisui terluka ketika menyelamatkannya dari segerombol anjing liar yang datang entah dari mana. Bahkan tangannya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah yang seperti tiada habisnya, sampai ia pingsan, dan ketika sadar, ia mengatakan hal yang sama.

 _"Jangan khawatir, tak ada masalah serius."_

Naruto tahu, _Amnesia Aplastic_ menyebabkan luka sulit menutup yang mengakibatkan perdarahan berkepanjangan.

"Jadi selama ini dia mengidap penyakit ini sejak kecil?" Batin Naruto bertanya.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka membuat Naruto dan Shisui sedikit penasaran. Mereka berdua pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang gadis yang sangat Shisui kenali.

Betapa kagetnya Naruto saat mengetahui bahwa yang masuk adalah Hinata. Mahasiswi yang sekelas dengannya bahkan duduk di sampingnya.

Hinata mahasiswi biasa saja yang tak begitu mencolok dalam akademis. Namun, semua laki-laki, termasuk Naruto, tak menampik jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah gadis yang manis.

Seolah diinterupsi dan bergerak di luar kendali, tangan Naruto menunjuk Hinata. Ia seolah tidak percaya.

"Kau _kan_?"

Meski sebenarnya teman sekelas yang duduk berdekatan, mereka sebatas saling tahu saja.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Shisui bertanya penasaran.

" _Hm_. Kami sekelas. Kami sempat berbincang di hari pertama kuliah," jawab Naruto jujur.

Shisui terkekeh, mendengar keduanya adalah teman sekelas. Hinata bertingkah canggung. Sedangkan Naruto dalam hati bergumam tentang Shisui yang pandai memilih seorang gadis untuk dijadikan sebagai kekasih.

Agar tidak dilanda hening berkepanjangan, mereka pun memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang sembari lebih mengakrabkan diri.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Naruto berada di kelas seorang diri. Ia tampak terlelap di atas bangku kuliahnya. Sebenarnya bangku tersebut bukanlah _spot_ yang bagus untuk digunakan sebagai alas tidur. Namun apa daya. Jika kantuk menyerang, mata tidak akan bisa menahan lebih lama.

Lama terlelap, akhirnya suatu gerak sentakan menyadarkan Naruto. Ternyata ia bermimpi jatuh dari tangga sehingga efeknya terbawa sampai ke dunia nyata. Ia terkejut dan akhirnya terbangun dari tidur.

" _Ugh_ ," lenguh Naruto lalu ia melihat jam tangannya. Sudah pukul dua siang dan ia sudah tidak ada lagi jadwal kuliah yang harus diikuti.

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya. Meregangkan otot-otot badan yang terasa kaku.

"Sehebat-hebatnya binaraga mengangkat barbel puluhan kilo, jika sudah mengantuk, ia tidak akan kuat mengangkat matanya sendiri," gumam Naruto yang teringat akan perkataan Shisui sewaktu mereka masih di Sapporo. Perkataan yang masih teringat jelas di benak Naruto.

Karena teringat dengan Shisui, pemuda pirang ini berniat mengunjungi Shisui ke rumah sakit. Naruto meraih tasnya lalu melangkahkan kaki menghampiri pintu.

" _Wowowowo_..." teriak Naruto saat ia secara tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Hinata di pintu masuk membuat gadis itu terjungkal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto bertanya lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk menolong Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Naruto," jawab Hinata saat ia dibantu berdiri oleh Naruto.

Hinata menepuk-nepuk rok belakangnya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan lantai yang 'mungkin' berdebu.

Pertemuan mata keduanya membuat atmosfer mendadak hening dan rasanya canggung sekali. Hinata mengusap-usap ujung rambutnya untuk mengurangi rasa canggung.

"Maaf," ucap Naruto yang terdengar gugup dan ragu-ragu. Hinata membalas dengan dua kali mengangguk pelan, lalu menuju mejanya.

Naruto membuka jalan untuk Hinata. Gadis itu melangkah ke bangkunya sendiri dan mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal.

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku akan mengunjungi Shisui di rumah sakit. Kau mau ikut?" Naruto bertanya saat ia masih di ambang pintu.

Hinata menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak tahu kabarnya, Naruto? Shisui sudah dinyatakan boleh pulang ke rumahnya pagi tadi," ujar Hinata membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Benarkah?"

" _Hm_. Iya dan sebenarnya aku juga akan kesana. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu."

"Baiklah."

* * *

Shisui tinggal seorang diri. Rumahnya terdiri dari dua lantai dengan cat hijau lumut yang terlihat segar. Ia hanya berteman seekor anjing _doberman_ yang berumur dua tahun.

Ketika Naruto dan Hinata datang, Shisui tampak sedang menyiram halaman. Musim panas, membuat matahari seolah lebih menyengat dari hari biasa. Shisui ingin menyegarkan halamannya tersebut.

Turun dari motor _sport_ nya, Naruto langsung memarahi Shisui sebab pemuda itu khawatir akan kesehatan sahabatnya.

"Shisui, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak sadar dengan keadaanmu?"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto," kata Shisui sambil terkekeh.

Hinata menghampiri Shisui dan menjewernya. Tentu gadis teman SMP hingga SMA Shisui tersebut sama khawatirnya dengan Naruto. Hanya saja, Hinata belum tahu jika Shisui mengidap penyakit mematikan. Ia hanya tahu daya tahan pemuda itu tak sekuat yang lainnya hingga menyebabkan Shisui kerap jatuh sakit.

"Sakit, Hinata," rintih Shisui. Ia menjatuhkan alat penyiram tanamannya.

"Ayo kita mengobrol di ruang tengah," kata Hinata lalu menyeret pemuda itu ke dalam rumah. Naruto hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Kernyit heran sempat terlihat, pemuda pirang itu merasa bingung dengan keakraban kedua temannya.

Mereka ngobrol di ruang tengah. Tadi Naruto mampir ke minimarket dan membeli beberapa cemilan untuk mereka makan bersama. Seiring obrolan yang kian larut, entah mengapa jarak, rasa canggung, yang tadi ada di antara Naruto dan Hinata menguap begitu saja. Obrolan itu membuat mereka terkesan seperti dua orang yang telah mengenal lama. Mereka pun seperti tiga sahabat yang sama kompaknya walaupun nyatanya Naruto dan Hinata baru saling mengenal.

Saat ini mereka bertiga duduk melingkari sebuah meja bundar. Terdapat sebuah botol kaca tergeletak di atas meja. Mereka duduk beralaskan karpet merah yang terlihat bersih.

"Kita mulai saja _Truth or Dare_ -nya. Aku yang memulai pertanyaan, ya?"

Hinata mengenggam badan botol kaca tersebut.

"Apa warna celana dalam yang saat ini kalian kenakan," ucap Hinata lalu memutar botol tersebut.

Jantung mereka bertiga berdetak lebih kencang. Pertanyaan ekstrim Hinata akan membuat mereka malu setengah mati.

Akhirnya botol berhenti tepat menunjuk Naruto. Shisui pun tertawa tertahan membuat Naruto kesal. Wajah Naruto mendadak memerah saat dihadiahi tatapan menuntut dari Hinata.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Naruto berteriak kesal setengah malu.

Permainan mereka berlanjut hingga larut malam. Sampai Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

" _Na ... na ... na ... nana ... nananananana._ "

Senandungnya terdengar di dapur apartemen. Hinata terlihat sedang memasukkan nasi instan ke dalam mesin pemanas. Setelah selesai, Hinata mematikannya kemudian memindahkan nasi ke atas piring yang sudah tersedia. Ia makan dengan perlahan. Setelah selesai makan, ia langsung mencuci piring.

Saat meletakkan piring ke lemari khusus, Hinata mendengar suara dering ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja makan. Hinata pun berlari kecil menghampiri ponselnya dan mendapati nama 'Uzumaki Naruto' sebagai si pemanggil.

" _Moshi-moshi_?"

"Hinata!"

" _Ha-hai_?"

"Kau dimana sekarang?"

"Aku di rumah. Ada apa, Naruto? Sepertinya kau terlihat panik."

"Ya aku panik. Aku baru saja membawa Shisui ke rumah sakit!"

" _Ha_? Baiklah aku akan ke sana. _Jaa_!"

Hinata pun menutup teleponnya dan berlari ke kamar hanya untuk mengambil jaketnya. Ia tidak sempat untuk mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu.

Hinata berlari keluar rumah. Kebetulan saat baru saja berdiri di tepi jalan, sebuah taksi lewat dan Hinata langsung menghentikannya.

* * *

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Peluh membasahi kening turun ke dagunya. Rambutnya berterbangan ke belakang. Bahkan saking paniknya, Hinata mendahului seorang nenek yang ingin masuk melewati pintu.

"Maaf," teriak Hinata kepada nenek tadi tanpa sejenak pun menghentikan langkahnya.

Hinata mengecek ponselnya. Naruto sudah mengirim sebuah pesan berisikan posisi di mana dia berada. Secepat mungkin gadis itu berlari.

Ternyata Naruto telah berada di luar ruang ICU. Saat Hinata menghampirinya, baju Naruto tampak ada bekas noda darah.

"Hinata," gumam pemuda pirang itu.

"Naruto, di mana Shisui?"

"Dia di dalam sedang menjalani pemeriksaan," jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk lehernya.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" Hinata bertanya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Hinata," kata Naruto berusaha meredakan kekhawatiran Hinata.

"Aku kembali ke rumah Shisui untuk mengambil barangku yang kemarin tertinggal. Saat itu aku melihat Shisui telah bersimbah darah di ujung anak tangga dengan luka di kepala. Kemungkinan Shisui terpeleset dan jatuh," jawab Naruto lalu mengajak Hinata duduk di bangku depan ruang ICU.

Naruto mengusap kasar wajahnya mengundang tolehan Hinata. Gadis itu menyadari kecemasan Naruto.

"Ini semua salahku. Padahal aku tahu dia mengidap _Anemia Aplastic_. Tapi kenapa aku biarkan ia tinggal sendirian? Sial!" Naruto mengumpat kasar lalu mencengkeram rambutnya karena frustrasi.

" _Anemia Aplastic_ , katamu?" Hinata bertanya dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"..."

Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan mengintip ke ruang ICU. Namun ia tak melihat apapun kecuali petugas medis yang tengah mengerubungi Shisui.

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menyesal karena tidak pernah tahu apa yang diderita sahabatnya. Gadis ini kembali duduk di samping Naruto. Naruto juga turut menyesal karena tidak pernah memberitahukan Hinata. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya ia bersalah, ia sangka Hinata telah mengetahui penyakit Shisui dari pemuda Uchiha itu sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Ini semua salahku. Aku salah karena membiarkan Shisui tinggal sendirian. Aku juga salah karena tidak pernah memberitahukanmu mengenai kondisi Shisui yang sebenarnya," sesal Naruto dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Maaf," ulang Naruto yang berhasil membuat Hinata terkejut karena pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja bersujud meminta maaf di hadapannya.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak suka seperti ini," marah Hinata lalu membantu pemuda itu agar kembali berdiri.

"Tapi-"

"Wajar saja kau tidak memberitahuku. Kau tidak tahu bahwa aku Shisui tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku," tegas Hinata membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Baiklah," kata Naruto.

Hinata menuntun agar Naruto kembali duduk di sampingnya. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat hingga tiba-tiba saja kepala Naruto menyentuh pundak kiri Hinata. Gadis itu terdiam saat mengetahui Naruto terlelap dan menyandarkan kepala di bahu mungilnya.

" _Oyasumi_ ," bisik Hinata dengan senyumnya tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk membangunkan Naruto.

* * *

Shisui telah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Luka yang sulit menutup membuat pendarahannya sulit ditangani dan ia kehilangan banyak darah.

Shisui terbaring koma. Beberapa alat kesehatan menempel di tubuhnya. Hinata menatap nanar keadaan sahabatnya yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang.

Naruto berdiri menghadap jendela. Ia menyesal, andai ia datang lebih cepat, mungkin pemuda itu takkan seperti ini. Setidaknya, tidak separah ini.

Hinata menangis menggenggam jemari Shisui. Ia teringat masa lalu. Saat kelas satu SMP, di mana di hari ibu semua pelajar wajib hadir bersama ibu dan mereka sama-sama datang seorang diri dan memilih kabur ke atap sekolah. Dari situlah mereka mulai saling kenal dan memahami kondisi satu sama lain. Ibu mereka pun sama-sama meninggal sebab penyakit kanker.

Hinata menangis. Ia marah dan menganggap Shisui tak terbuka padanya. Sedangkan ia selalu bersikap terbuka akan semuanya pada lelaki itu. Hinata menyesalkan sikap Shisui yang tak memegang janji mereka untuk saling menguatkan. Jika ia tahu pemuda itu mengidap penyakit seperti ini, setidaknya Hinata mampu menyemangatinya untuk berjuang melawan penyakit itu dan memastikan Shisui meminum obat secara teratur.

Hinata menangis. Air matanya seakan tak mau berhenti mengalir, sampai ...,

... Hinata merasakan pergerakan dalam tangan yang digenggamnya.

Shisui menunjukkan tanda-tanda sadar dari koma. Naruto yang menyadarinya pun segera memencet tombol panggilan di sisi tempat tidur.

"Dokter?"

Tidak sabar, Naruto memilih menjemput sendiri dokter tersebut. Ia berlari sepanjang koridor rumah sakit membuat sekian banyak orang menoleh ke arahnya termasuk dokter perempuan bernama Shizune, dokter yang sempat menangani Shisui di waktu lalu.

Shizune datang sesegera mungkin untuk memeriksa kondisi Shisui. Saat Shizune sudah memasuki ruang rawat inap bersama 2 orang perawat, Shizune langsung memeriksa keadaan Shisui.

"Dia sudah sepenuhnya sadar," ujar Shizune setelah menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya.

"Terima kasih, Dok."

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, saya akan menangani pasien lainnya."

"Baiklah."

Pemuda Uchiha itu kembali membuka mata. Shizune keluar dari ruangan bersama dua orang perawat.

" _Baka_!" Hinata berteriak memeluk tubuh Shisui yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman.

"Sakit," kata Shisui karena Hinata memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Shisui? Kenapa selama ini kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau itu menderita penyakit _Anemia Aplastic_?"

"..."

"..."

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya, ya?" Shisui bertanya.

" _Hm,_ iya. Aku mengetahuinya dari Naruto," jawab Hinata membuat Shisui sedikit terkejut.

"Jadi sebelumnya kau sudah mengetahuinya juga, Naruto."

"Begitulah. Aku tahu riwayat penyakitmu melalui dokter Shizune," ujar Naruto membuat Shisui menundukkan kepalanya dan tangannya mencengkeram kain selimut.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki dan meraih sebuah bangku di dekatnya. Ia meletakkan bangku tersebut di samping Hinata dan duduk di sana. Naruto juga ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Shisui.

"Aku hanya ingin sahabat-sahabatku tidak merasa repot mengurusi orang penyakitan seperti diriku. Cukup aku saja yang merasa repot menghadapinya sendiri. Aku mencoba kuat di hadapan kalian semua agar kalian tidak membedakan aku hanya karena kondisi kesehatanku yang berbeda dengan kalian. Aku ingin menjalani hidup layaknya orang sehat. Menjalani hidup bagaikan bersantai di sebuah sauna namun lupa dengan kulit yang sudah mengelupas," ujar Shisui dengan setetes air mata yang melesat jatuh.

Shisui tersenyum getir sambil menatapi langit-langit.

"Sepertinya hidupku tidak akan lama lagi. Ingin sekali aku merasakan sebuah pernikahan. Aku memimpikan berdiri di depan altar, mengucapkan janji sumpah setia pada orang yang sangat aku cinta," kata Shisui masih menatap langit-langit kamar.

Ini keinginan klise ...,

... tapi sungguh ...,

... Shisui mendambakannya.

* * *

Malam ini, Hinata berdiri di bagian depan rumah sakit. Ia terpaku menatap indahnya bulan yang terang dan memancar hangat. Tak terlampau jauh berbeda dengan sebuah hasrat yang kala ini menghinggapi hatinya.

Satu tepukan di bahu berhasil membuatnya berpaling. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Naruto telah berdiri di sisinya.

"Kau yakin akan menemani Shisui disini, Hinata?"

" _Hn_. Terima kasih sudah membantuku mengemas keperluan dan mengantarku kembali ke sini," kata Hinata dengan senyum lemahnya.

"Tidak masalah. Sahabat memang saling membantu, bukan?"

Mereka berdua tertawa pelan. Naruto merapatkan jaket kulit yang ia kenakan dan menyatukan kedua sisi jaketnya dengan resleting.

"Jika kau butuh bantuan, kabari saja aku, mengerti?"

"Baiklah, Naruto. Aku mengerti."

"Bagus. Aku pergi dulu. _Bye._ "

Hinata tersenyum. Naruto berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu menuju motor _sport_ nya. Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata saat ia sudah duduk di atas jok. Selanjutnya, motor itu melaju dengan cepat membelah keheningan malam yang semakin larut.

Angin malam yang kian dingin ia abaikan, meski sempat beberapa kali ia menggigil. Naruto tidak merasa heran mengingat saat ia melirik pergelangan tangannya, jarum arlojinya menunjukkan pukul 10.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan motor tersebut di tepi jalan, di dekat lokasi rumah sakit. Ia melihat seorang wanita paruh baya menjadi korban penjambretan oleh dua orang pria berbadan kekar. Naruto turun dari motor yang ditumpanginya kemudian berlari menghampiri wanita itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, _brengsek_?" Naruto berteriak lantang lalu memukul salah satu dari pria kekar itu hingga tas yang ia genggam terlepas.

Naruto dengan cepat meraih tas tersebut dan memberikannya kepada wanita yang ia tolong.

"Terima kasih, Anak muda. Terima kasih," kata wanita paruh baya.

Naruto kembali fokus kepada dua pria tersebut. Pria yang terkena pukulan tadi melesatkan tinjunya namun dapat ditampik dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

Perkelahian pun tidak terelakkan. Jual beli pukulan mereka lakukan. Hingga akhirnya tanpa diminta oleh Naruto, salah satu preman tersebut dengan sengaja menikam Naruto dengan sebuah pisau tepat di dada bagian kirinya.

" _Argh_!"

Naruto merintih, ia jatuh telentang di atas beton trotoar bersimbah darah.

Para pelaku tersebut langsung menaiki kembali motor mereka dan melarikan diri sedangkan wanita paruh baya yang ditolong oleh Naruto tadi langsung menghampiri Naruto. Wajahnya menjadi cemas. Seseorang baru saja terluka karena telah menolongnya.

Wanita itu meraih ponselnya dan segera menghubungi pihak rumah sakit.

* * *

Hinata berlari lagi menuju ruang ICU. Rasa khawatir dan cemas menghantuinya. Ia bertemu wanita paruh baya yang mengaku ditolong oleh Naruto tadi, yang kemudian membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit dengan mobil ambulan.

"Maafkan aku, Nak. Aku terburu-buru. Anakku juga salah satu pasien di rumah sakit ini. Ia sedang terbaring sakit. Aku harus segera menjenguknya," kata si wanita yang mengaku bernama Mei Terumi sambil merogoh sejumlah uang dari dompet mahalnya.

"Ini uang untuk membantu biaya pengobatan Naruto. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menyelamatkanku dari perampokan. Aku pamit dulu. Terima kasih," kata Mei lalu pergi saat Hinata yang masih terbengong menerima tanpa sadar uang pemberian Mei.

Tak lama, dokter keluar dari ruang ICU. Ia berkata bila kondisi Naruto sangat kritis. Pisau itu mengenai jantungnya. Naruto harus segera mendapatkan jantung pengganti atau ia tak tertolong.

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Hinata menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

Kaki jenjangnya mendadak lemas. Begitu banyak kejadian mencemaskan yang ia rasakan hari ini. Cobaan selalu mendatanginya maupun kedua sahabatnya.

Di saat bersamaan, tanpa Hinata sadari Shisui telah berdiri di belakangnya. Pemuda itu mendengar setiap kalimat yang dikatakan dokter.

"A-apa, Dok?"

Hinata terkejut dan menoleh.

* * *

"Dokter, tolong transplantasikan jantungku padanya," Shisui berujar dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan pada sang dokter bermarga Yakushi.

Bagai petir di hari yang cerah dirasa oleh Hinata setelah mendengar ucapan pemuda asal Hokkaido di sana.

"Shisui! Kau gila! Kau–"

"Hidupku sudah tak lama lagi, Hinata."

"Tapi kau masih hidup! Tidak ada pendonoran jantung dari orang yang masih hidup dan belum tentu jantungmu cocok untuk Naruto!"

Emosi tentu dirasakan Hinata. Gadis itu tidak akan, tidak akan pernah rela bila pemuda Uchiha yang ia kenal sejak Sekolah Menengah Pertama melakukan hal bodoh. Hinata tentunya tak akan kalah soal ini dan tak ada keinginan mengalah untuk menentang keinginan bodoh Shisui.

"Tolong jaga ketenangan kalian di rumah sakit. Uchiha- _san,_ apa yang dikatakan oleh Hyuga- _san_ ada benarnya. Anda tidak bisa mendonorkan jantung Anda, kecuali Anda mendapat jantung pengganti. Kami, para dokter, memiliki kode etik untuk prosedur donor organ tubuh."

Baik Shisui pun Hinata mendengar baik-baik ucapan Kabuto. Tentunya kedua entitas merasakan hal yang berbeda, Shisui merasa keinginannya ditentang, sedangkan Hinata merasa sedikit tenang lantaran ucapan dokter yang condong membenarkan dirinya.

"… Uchiha- _san,_ sekali lagi maaf, kami tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan Anda," lanjut sang dokter.

Shisui terbungkam mendengar pernyataan si dokter muda berkacamata. Ia sudah kalah dalam memaksa kehendak.

Pemuda bermata hitam itu mendengus kemudian beranjak menuju tempat sahabat kecilnya berada.

* * *

Sesak dirasa kini melihat teman pirangnya terbaring tak berdaya bersama alat-alat medis yang bersarang di tubuhnya.

Marah ia terpa. Ingin sekali Shisui membalas puluhan bahkan ratusan kali lipat pada manusia hina yang membuat orang berharganya menghitung waktu hidup.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu lebih mendekat lalu meninju pelan dahi sahabatnya.

"Kau tak pernah berubah. Kau selalu menolong tanpa jengah, meski kini dirimu terbaring pasrah."

Bola matanya memanas dan setitik air mata merembah. Nyawa sahabatnya jauh lebih berharga dari dirinya sendiri.

Air matanya menerjun hingga dagu kala laki-laki itu dilanda siksa kalbu akan kondisi sang sahabat.

' _Kau membuatku menangis, bodoh! Kumohon jangan mati, idiot!'_

Benak si laki-laki Uchiha tak kuasa menahan pedih. Mengusap air matanya dengan kasar ia pun berbalik menuju kamar inapnya, namun sosok gadis bersurai indigosukses menahannya sesaat.

Terlihat jelas Hinata memandangnya dengan sendu. Tentu gadis ber _hoodie_ ungu tak ingin pemuda ramah dan murah senyum di sana pergi begitu saja.

"Naruto pasti segera mendapat donor."

Perkataan Hinata, tentu Shisui tahu, adalah hiburan untuknya, tetapi angan tetap angan. _Kapan Naruto mendapat donor?! Setelah garis lurus pada elektrokardiograf muncul?!_ Tentu ingin sekali ia berteriak seperti itu.

Seulas senyum paksa Shisui berikan pada gadis manis itu.

"Terima kasih telah berteman dengannya, Hinata."

Kemudian dengan langkah pelan Shisui berlalu menuju kamar inapnya sebelum menepuk kepala Hinata lembut lalu meninggalkannya di sana.

* * *

Hinata hanya duduk terdiam di sofa dengan Shisui yang enggan bersuara.

 _Drttt ... drttt ... drttt_

Getar ponsel pintar Hinata di saku menjadi atensi. Segera gadis itu mengambil ponselnya lalu terpampang jelas nama _'Neji Nii-san'_ pada layar.

"Halo, _Nii-san_?"

"..."

"Baik, aku segera pulang," ujar Hinata lalu memasukkan kembali ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku.

"Aku tidak jadi menginap. Sepupuku dari Kyoto akan menginap di apartemenku ...," Hinata berucap seraya mengambil tasnya kemudian menatap serius ke arah Shisui.

"... aku akan kembali sepulang kuliah. Jangan bertindak bodoh atau aku akan membencimu," lanjut Hinata sesaat kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Shisui yang merespon hanya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Beberapa menit Hinata meninggalkannya di kamar, Shisui beranjak dari baringannya. Berjalan pelan kembali ke ruang ICU untuk menatap sejenak pemuda pirang itu dari kaca dan meneguhkan perasaannya.

"Anda belum beristirahat, Uchiha- _san_?"

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut abu-abu bertanya pada Shisui yang tengah menatap sahabatnya. Shisui menoleh lalu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban pada dokter spesialis bedah jantung bernama lengkap Yakushi Kabuto.

"Teman Anda memiliki keinginan hidup yang besar. Terbukti dengan ia bisa bertahan meski jantungnya mengalami kebocoran yang cukup parah," ujar Kabuto seraya menatap ke arah Naruto yang terbaring.

"Dokter, adakah syarat yang harus dipenuhi oleh orang yang akan mendonorkan jantung?"

Tiba-tiba Shisui bertanya. Jika bukan sang sahabat membutuhkan donor jantung, ia tidak akan bertanya perihal ini.

Pria berkacamata itu sedikit heran dengan pemuda di depannya, tetapi ia tetap menjelaskan tentang syarat-syarat untuk menjadi pendonor jantung. Banyak hal dijabarkan oleh Kabuto.

Shisui mendengarkan tiap kata yang diucap Kabuto. Hal terpenting yang saat ini ia tahu adalah _'Melakukan donor jantung bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang baru saja meninggal dengan kondisi jantung yang sehat serta kondisi jantung tidak dalam keadaan kering atau kehabisan darah.'_ Hal berikut dicerna oleh pemuda Uchiha yang memang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata.

Setelah mengerti dengan penjelasan Kabuto, Shisui segera berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia tersenyum entah pada siapa lantaran sebuah ide untuk menolong sahabatnya terlintas begitu saja di kepalanya.

Untuk saat ini ia memilih untuk berdiam diri di kamar dan mengatur semuanya agar berjalan sesuai apa yang ia mau.

* * *

Hari berganti, Hinata sudah sangat jenuh dengan kuliah yang diikutinya saat ini. Ia termangu memandang seorang wanita berambut hitam bergelombang dengan mata indah bagai batu _ruby_.

Ia menoleh ke sebuah bangku di pojok belakang tak ada sosok laki-laki beriris biru, seseorang yang cukup dekat dengannya.

Tiap waktu yang berlalu terasa sepi. Tentunya gadis itu merasa harinya kosong, sangat jelas pula di kala kondisi Shisui menurun berhasil membuatnya terbawa pikiran saat di kampus.

 _Bruk!_

Sebuah buku catatan begitu saja terjatuh dari meja gadis ber _hoodie_ ungu berpadu celana _jeans_ hitam. Perasaannya sungguh tidak menyenangkan lantaran hari ini aktivitas kampus terasa sangat padat demi kelas pengganti dan tugas kelompok yang memaksa untuk tinggal lebih lama.

Hingga senja tiba, kepadatan kegiatan kuliah sudah berakhir hari ini. Langkah kaki gadis itu tampak makin cepat mengarah gerbang kampus. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya lalu mengetik sebuah pesan kepada Shisui.

' _Aku dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit.'_

Begitulah isi pesan yang dikirim Hinata.

Menunggu beberapa saat hingga sebuah taksi terlihat dan segera saja ia panggil untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit tempat Shisui di rawat.

* * *

Di kamar inap Shisui, terlihat pemuda itu tengah duduk di ranjang dengan selembar kertas dan sebuah catatan kecil. Air mata merembah membasahi pipi. Ini adalah keputusannya dan surat itu adalah bukti kebulatan tekadnya.

Shisui tampak meletakkan surat yang telah ia tulis di bawah ponsel pintarnya di atas nakas.

 _Drrttt ... drrttt ... drrtt .._

Shisui menyadari ponselnya bergetar namun ia mengabaikannya kemudian berjalan keluar kamar, tak lupa untuk menghapus air matanya.

Inilah keputusannya. Hidupnya tak akan berarti bila terus-menerus keluar dan masuk rumah sakit.

.

Tak akan ada penyesalan Shisui rasa. Pilihannya adalah jalan hidupnya. Setiba di atap rumah sakit, langkah kakinya bergerak lambat menuju pagar pembatas. Ia memandang kosong segala hal di bawahnya. Kedua maniknya terasa perih, hal yang sama dirasa hatinya.

.

 _Naruto, terima kasih telah menjadi temanku. Kau selalu berada di sampingku sejak kecil dan tanpa sadar memberikanku semangat untuk hidup. Tanpa dirimu aku tidak akan merasakan sebuah rasa memiliki saudara laki-laki. Aku akan memberikan jantungku padamu. Sebagai sahabat pertamamu._

 _Hinata, terima kasih telah mau berbagi luka bersamaku. Maaf bila aku menentang laranganmu. Naruto adalah sahabat yang sangat berharga untukku. Dia pantas hidup lebih lama._

 _Terima kasih ... terima kasih ... dan maafkan aku ..._

 _._

Setiba di rumah sakit segera ia membayar jasa sopir taksi yang ia naiki kemudian berjalan menuju pintu rumah sakit.

 _BUK!_

Hinata mendengar suara berdebuk begitu keras dari arah belakang sesaat setelah ia mendorong pintu rumah sakit.

Ia pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan seketika kedua matanya membola sempurna.

"SHISUI! "

Hinata berteriak seraya berlari menuju tubuh yang baru saja terjatuh.

"TOLONG! SIAPA PUN TOLONG! "

Berulang kali kalimat itu diucap Hinata. Banyak orang menghampiri kemudian membawa tubuh laki-laki berpakaian pasien itu ke dalam rumah sakit untuk mendapat perawatan.

.

"Jangan mati Shisui ... jangan mati ... jangan mati ..."

Air mata terus berderai tiada henti membasahi pipi gembil Hinata yang saat ini meracau sendirian dengan posisi terduduk sambil menatap lantai. Ia berdoa dalam racauannya.

Pikirannya terasa sangat kacau. Mengapa ini harus terjadi? Apakah ini mimpi? Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam kalutnya. Jika saja ini adalah mimpi ia memohon agar terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Memohon siapa pun untuk membangunkannya.

Pintu ruang ICU begitu saja terbuka. Tampak seorang wanita berumur keluar lebih dulu disusul beberapa orang asistennya.

"Bagaimana, Dokter? Bagaimana keadaan Shisui?"

Hinata segera bertanya pada sang dokter,yang ia tidak tahu namanya, perihal Shisui.

Wanita itu hanya menggeleng beberapa kali.

"Maaf. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin ... Anda harus bisa merelakannya ...," ujar sang dokter dengan pelan seraya memberikan sebuah kertas terlipat dari saku milik pakaian Shisui.

"Saya menemukan kertas ini dari pakaian, Uchiha- _san._ "

"Ti-tidak mungkin."

Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Hinata masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia sangat berharap pendengarannya tidaklah benar dan Shisui baik-baik saja.

Dengan tubuh bergetar Hinata menerima kertas terlipat tersebut dari sang dokter.

"Anda harus kuat," ucap wanita itu kembali lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan Hinata.

Beberapa saat Hinata terdiam, masih dengan berderai air mata, ia membuka lipatan kertas yang diberikan oleh dokter.

 ** _Donorkan jantungku pada Naruto_**

"Naruto ..."

Nama itu begitu saja menyulut amarah Hinata. Sungguh mengapa ini harus terjadi. Bila saja Naruto tidak menolong wanita paruh baya itu semua tidak akan terjadi. Bila saja Naruto tidak mengenal Shisui, pasti takdir ini tak kan ada. Ini salah Naruto. Sudah sangat jelas bahwa Uzumaki Naruto adalah penyebab kematian Shisui.

' _Kau bodoh! Aku membencimu, Shisui!'_

Benak Hinata meneriakkan kebencian meski perasaan mengatakan sebaliknya.

Dengan berat Hinata berjalan lambat. Pandangannya menatap kosong. Ia berjalan hingga sampai pada ruang ICU di mana Naruto berada.

' _Kaulah penyebab kematian Shisui.'_

Hinata memandang benci pada pemuda pirang yang terbaring di ranjang ruangan tersebut.

Setelahnya, sang gadis berjalan menuju pusat bantuan sebagai langkah awal persetujuan donor jantung yang akan dilakukan Shisui. Dirinya merasa bersalah pada orang tua sahabatnya yang tidak tahu menahu tentang kejadian hari ini serta mengambil alih persetujuan donor jantung Shisui.

Seusai mengurus apa yang Shisui inginkan, memberikan jantungnya pada Naruto, ia berjalan menuju kamar inap si pemuda Uchiha untuk mengemas barang-barangnya. Sesampainya di sana, ia menemukan ponsel pintar Shisui dan mendapati sepucuk surat bertuliskan namanya.

Ia ingin segera membaca namun ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu. Hinata memutuskan untuk menyimpan terlebih dahulu kertas itu ke dalam tas kecilnya. Ia harus menghubungi keluarga Shisui, hal yang sangat berat untuk Hinata. Bagaimana cara ia mengabari ayah Shisui?

Entah harus berujar seperti apa nantinya, Hinata pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi kabar pada ayah Shisui.

* * *

Lembar demi lembar pakaian Shisui ia masukkan ke dalam tas ransel. Berjalan lambat tak semangat ia mendapati beberapa orang berpakaian serba putih mendorong ranjang pemuda berambut pirang menuju sebuah ruangan bertuliskan _'Ruang Operasi'._ Beberapa saat sebelumnya telah dilakukan pemeriksaan atas kecocokan jantung yang akan ditransplantasikan pada si laki-laki tersebut. Hasil yang menampilkan delapan puluh persen kemungkinan keberhasilan.

Netra lavender Hinata menatap kosong laki-laki pirang di atas ranjang sesaat sebelum dibawa masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Seketika lampu di atas pintu berubah merah pertanda sedang ada aktivitas yang tak bisa diganggu.

.

Tak lama operasi itu berlangsung . Pintu terbuka lalu tampak seorang dokter bersama beberapa asistennya keluar dari sana dengan mendorong sebuah ranjang di mana ada Naruto terbaring.

Sang dokter melihat teman pasiennya segera berjalan mendekat.

"Operasi telah berjalan sukses. Kemungkinan besar Uzumaki- _san_ akan sadar esok atau lusa, tergantung kekuatan tubuh Uzumaki- _san,_ " ujar sang dokter pada Hinata yang duduk terdiam di kursi ruang tunggu operasi.

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas apa yang dikatakan sang dokter.

Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya seusai dokter Kabuto berlalu. Menatap kosong koridor rumah sakit ketika berjalan pulang.

Sudah cukup larut hari ini. Tak ada tempat lain yang ia inginkan dan pulang adalah pilihan terbaik untuk dirinya.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Hinata melempar asal tas kecilnya lalu segera menjatuhkan tubuh pada ranjangnya. Ia masih memungkiri kenyataan yang ia dapat hari ini.

Kenyataan bahwa Shisui telah tiada.

Kenyataan bahwa sahabat Shisui sendirilah penyebabnya.

Ia teringat dengan sepucuk surat bertuliskan namanya di kamar inap Shisui. Tak menunggu lama, Hinata segera mendekati tasnya yang telah ia lempar asal kemudian mengambil surat itu.

.

 _Halo Hinata. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Kuharap kau tidak membenciku saat kau membaca surat ini.  
Sekarang mungkin aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju surga tempat ibuku berada.  
Ah! Aku akan menyampaikan salam pada ibumu. Semoga saja di surga ibu kita berteman baik._

 _Untuk segalanya aku minta maaf. Dan maaf aku memaksa kehendakku untuk mendonorkan jantungku pada Naruto. Dia adalah sahabatku, sepetimu. Dialah yang selalu bersamaku saat kami masih kanak-kanak. Tanpa dirinya aku tidak akan punya semangat untuk berjuang selama ini._

 _Hinata, kau punya cita-cita? Pasti kau memilikinya.  
Kau ingin tahu cita-citaku? Aku ingin merasakan menikah. Jangan tertawa! Karena aku tahu ini konyol bila menjadi cita-cita dari seorang lelaki.  
Aku ingin sekali mengucap "Aku bersedia," dan mencium gadis yang aku nikahi di gereja. Di hadapan Tuhan aku ingin memberi ciuman pada perempuanku sebagai bukti bahwa aku sangat mencintai perempuanku, tetapi aku tahu untuk sampai pada hari itu sangat sulit, bahkan tidak mungkin untukku._

 _Hinata, selama ini aku memiliki rahasia. Kau ingin tahu itu?  
Rahasia besar yang kusembunyikan dari siapa pun bahkan dari Naruto.  
Rahasia besar itu adalah "Aku jatuh cinta padamu".  
Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Hyuga Hinata. Namun sekali lagi rasa itu tak pernah kuungkap padamu, kecuali melalui surat kecil ini karena aku pun ragu tak mampu mewujudkan cita-citaku untuk menikahimu dan memberi ciuman sebagai bukti cinta._

 _Hinata, Kau menangis? Kuharap tidak, karena aku tidak pergi, aku akan terus memerhatikanmu dari surga dan juga jantungku berdetak dalam tubuh Naruto. Aku ada dalam tubuh Naruto. Itu berarti aku ada di dekatmu bila kau dekat dengan Naruto._

 _Kuharap dengan jantungku ada pada Naruto, ia bisa jatuh cinta padamu, seperti aku.  
Setelah ini aku ingin kau tidak membenci Naruto, karena aku ingin sekali melihat dari surga bagaimana kalian saling jatuh cinta dan menikah._

 _Kalian pasti saling jatuh cinta, bukan? Kuharap demikian.  
Karena bila kalian menikah maka cita-citaku menjadi nyata._

 _Uchiha Shisui_

 _._

Tangis Hinata pecah tak terbendung. Sungguh tak pernah terpikir perasaan Shisui terhadapnya adalah rasa cinta bukan rasa pada sahabat pada umumnya.

" _Ba-baka ... ba-baka ... Sh-Shisui ... baka ... SHISUI NO BAKA!"_

Ia meringkuk di atas ranjang memeluk lembar surat tulisan tangan sahabatnya sebelum pergi. Ia tidak tahu harus seperti apa sekarang dan apa yang harus ia lakukan, kecuali menangis dan meneriakkan perasaannya.

" _Ba-baka ... ba-baka ... Sh-Shisui ... baka ... SHISUI NO BAKA!"_

Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas bahkan untuk berdiri pun tak sanggup Hinata lakukan. Hanya menangis terisak dan meraung saja yang ia aksikan demi melampiaskan risau kalbunya.

.

Hingga saat pagi datang Hinata masih setia duduk di atas ranjangnya. Matanya membengkak, kantung hitam di bawah mata tampak kontras terpatri.

 _Kriiing ... kriiing ... kriiing ..._

Bahkan saat alarm tidurnya berbunyi ia tetap tidak bereaksi tuk mematikannya. Dengan langkah berat Hinata berdiri menuju kamar mandi untuk merapikan penampilannya dan menuju rumah Shisui untuk upacara pemakaman.

.

Langkah kaki gadis berkimono hitam terhenti tepat di depan rumah yang kini ramai dengan pakaian sewarna dengan pakaiannya. Jemari Hinata meremas keras, kemudian pelan namun pasti langkah kecilnya kembali bergerak memasuki rumah duka Shisui.

Elegi sangat kentara ia dengar. Tidak sedikit pelayat hadir di rumah duka Shisui. Teman kuliah, teman sekolah, dan tetangga yang sebagian tak Hinata kenal hadir dalam balutan kelam.

Hinata menoleh ke arah peti di mana raga Shisui berada. Dapat ia lihat seorang pria paruh baya tampak menangis tepat di hadapan peti mati.

Dia ayah Shisui. Sang ayah sangat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri lantaran hanya sibuk bekerja dan bekerja hingga tak mengetahui putranya sudah dua kali masuk rumah sakit ketika ia berada di luar kota dan baru dini hari tadi ia sampai di Tokyo.

Di belakang ayah Shisui terlihat seorang wanita berambut coklat mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut seolah memberikan kekuatan melalui belaian itu.

Ingin sekali Hinata beranjak tuk lebih dekat namun langkah kaki tak mampu membawanya. Air mata yang sempat terhenti kembali membasahi netranya.

Cukup. Hinata tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan ini. Ia berbalik dan berlari keluar, menjauh ... sejauh mungkin, meski ingin sekali ia melihat wajah Shisui, tetapi ia tak kan sanggup melihat sosok terbaring sang sahabat dalam peti itu.

.

Dalam ruang serba putih. Tampak seorang pemuda duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang sejak beberapa menit lalu ia membuka mata.

' _Di mana ini? Apa yang terjadi?'_ benaknya bertanya-tanya. Sungguh pemuda itu tak ingat apa-apa saat ini. Memori terakhir yang ia tahu adalah ia bersimbah darah karena tikaman benda tajam di dada kiri oleh salah seorang pelaku perampokan saat menolong wanita paruh baya.

 _Cklek._

Pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita berpakaian serba putih yang tentunya pemuda bernama Naruto itu tahu perempuan yang ia lihat adalah seorang perawat.

"Selamat pagi. Ternyata Anda sudah siuman, Uzumaki- _san._ "

Terlihat perawat berparas cantik dengan rambut ungu terikat tinggi itu menyapa seraya tersenyum padanya.

Naruto memandangnya dengan bingung. Di samping itu kepalanya masih cukup pusing akibat suntikan anestesi atau yang biasa disebut bius total. Meski ia masih tak sadarkan diri seusai tertikam pisau di jantungnya, dokter tetap memberikan bius padanya. Ia pun juga merasakan panas pada dada kiri yang ia tidak tahu sebabnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Anda? Apa yang Anda rasakan sekarang ini?"

"Pusing dan dada kiriku terasa panas," jawab Naruto.

"Pusing itu mungkin hanya efek dari anestesi sebagai bius untuk antisipasi bila Anda tersadar saat menjalani operasi. Soal rasa panas, itu hanya karena luka bekas transplantasi jantung Anda," terang perawat itu seraya menatap elektrokardiograf yang memonitor detak jantung Naruto.

' _Transplantasi jantung?'_

"Transplantasi jantung? Mengapa aku melakukan transplantasi jantung? Ada apa dengan jantungku? Jantung siapa yang ada di tubuhku sekarang?"

Si pirang itu melontarkan pertanyaan beruntun.

"Pelan-pelan Uzumaki- _san,_ Anda harus tenang. Anda sedang dalam proses penyesuaian dengan jantung baru."

Suster bernama lengkap Uzuki Yugao itu berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Sebelumnya jantung Anda mengalami kebocoran akibat luka tusuk. Agar Anda tetap hidup, satu-satunya jalan yang harus ditempuh adalah cangkok jantung ...,"

Yugao berujar dengan tenang.

"... tentang jantung siapa yang ada di tubuh Anda, saya tidak berhak memberitahukannya, Uzumaki- _san,_ " lanjut kembali perawat itu.

"Baiklah. Kondisi Anda cukup baik. Hanya menunggu penyesuaian saja. Saya permisi, Uzumaki- _san_ ," ujar Yugao lalu beranjak pergi dari kamar inap Naruto.

Ketika Yugao membuka pintu, terlihat Hinata berdiri dengan membawa satu buket bunga krisan. "Uzumaki- _san_ harus banyak istirahat, Nona. Mohon untuk tidak terlalu lama menjenguknya,"

Hinata hanya mengangguk singkat.

Naruto memandang heran pada Hinata yang masih terdiam menunduk dengan kimono hitamnya. Kemudian Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Kini dapat Naruto lihat wajah gadis manis itu sembab, mata membengkak, dan kantung mata menghitam kontras dengan kulit pucatnya.

"Ada apa deng–"

"Kau malaikat maut perenggut nyawa Shisui!"

Belum selesai Naruto berujar, Hinata sudah memotongnya dengan kalimat yang sukses membuat pemuda yang baru semalam melaksanakan operasi besar merasa sakit di dada.

Raut wajah ayu Hinata terlihat sangat kacau. Air mata membasahi pipi dan emosi kembali menerpa Hinata.

Safir yang menatapnya bergetar hebat, dadanya bergemuruh menyakitkan.

"Karena kau Shisui pergi ...,"

Perih dan ngilu semakin menjadi dirasa pemuda itu karena mendengar perkataan gadis yang tengah menangis di hadapannya.

"... bila kau tidak sekarat, Shisui pasti masih ada di sini ...,"

Cukup! Ini sangat menyakitkan. Naruto merasa jantung barunya serasa ingin pecah saat ini juga.

' _Kumohon! Cukup! Dadaku sakit!'_

Benaknya tak kuasa menahan nyeri kala debar jantung semakin kuat di tiap degupnya.

"... bila kau tidak membutuhkan donor jantung, Shisui akan tetap hidup. Kau merebut jantungnya! Kau–"

" _ARRRGGGGHHHH!_ "

Perkataan Hinata terhenti ketika Naruto berteriak seraya memegangi dada kirinya.

"Naruto?"

" _ARRRGGGHHH!_... Tolong! Ini sangat menyakitkan!"

Melihat pemuda itu tersiksa, Hinata panik. Ia lemparkan buket bunga itu dengan asal lalu menghampiri Naruto dan mendadak ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hingga matanya menangkap sebuah panel darurat untuk memanggil dokter di atas kepala ranjang Naruto. Reflek sebelah tangannya terulur untuk menekannya berkali-kali.

Tak lama seorang dokter berkaca mata datang bersama perawat yang sebelumnya memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Dokter, tolong Naruto!" Hinata berujar cepat.

Kabuto dengan cekatan menyuntikkan obat penghilang rasa sakit pada Naruto.

Napas pemuda Uzumaki itu terengah dengan peluh membasah. Terlihat pula titik demi titik air mata merembah. Kemudian dengan perlahan Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

Di depan kamar Naruto, Kabuto menjelaskan hal apa saja yang harus dilakukan agar tubuh pemuda itu segera pulih. Ia juga menjelaskan bahwa butuh satu sampai tiga bulan agar kesesuaian terjalin antara tubuh dan jantung baru Naruto.

Usai mendengar penjelasan Kabuto, Hinata memandang Naruto dari balik jendela kaca. Salahnya mengemukakan keegoisan pada pemuda itu setelah beberapa saat sadar setelah operasi besarnya berlalu. Gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Tak ada tempat yang ia pikirkan, kecuali makam Shisui.

Berjalan dengan menunduk tak memedulikan tanggapan orang lain tentang dirinya yang berpakaian kimono hitam. Berpuluh menit berjalan, kedua telapak kaki berhasil mengantarnya pada pemakaman umum di mana terdapat pusara sang sahabat.

Suasana begitu sepi. Hanya ada suara burung yang mewarnai langkahnya.

' _Uchiha Shisui'_

Nama itu kini terpampang jelas pada sebuah batu nisan di hadapannya.

Gadis itu berlutut tepat di depan batu nisan. Ia menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, menyembunyikan air mata yang kian deras. Hinata tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia menangis sejak kejadian di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit. Tak terhitung sudah berapa tetes air mata telah ia tumpahkan. Isaknya mewarnai sepi pemakaman umum.

Hilangnya orang yang berarti sangat kentara membawa sunyi.

.

Kelopak mata berkedut sesaat sebelum terbuka tuk menampilkan biru indah iris pemuda bernama itu. Masih dengan posisi berbaring tampak jelas sepasang matanya melelehkan likuid bening meski kepala masih sangat terasa pening.

' _Kau bodoh, Shisui! Kau idiot! Kau yang terburuk!'_

Benaknya memaki pemilik jantung yang kini terpasang di dadanya. Sungguh dirinya merasa sangat hina. Kehidupannya dibayar dengan kematian sang sahabat.

Tangan kanan Naruto terangkat kemudian menjatuhkan punggung tangannya menutup kedua netra yang ia miliki seraya terisak pilu.

' _Kau busuk, Shisui! Kau sangat busuk!'_

Hanya umpatan yang bisa Naruto ujarkan dalam hati.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Air mata seakan telah mengering. Tak ada ekspresi jelas yang terpampang di wajah tampan pemuda itu. Rasa kehilangan masih terus bersarang. Entah sampai kapan ia akan seperti ini. Menjalani hari adalah pilihan terbaik meski kini semakin sepi.

.

Hari demi hari terlewat. Waktu berjalan cepat hingga tak terasa hampir dua bulan sudah Uchiha Shisui pergi. Tiap detik dijalani Naruto dalam kesepian. Tak seorang pun mengunjunginya lantaran tak ada yang tahu dirinya kini tengah dirawat di rumah sakit, baik keluarga atau pun teman, kecuali Hinata.

Bicara tentang Hinata, sudah lama ia tak mendengar kabar gadis cantik itu. Ia rasa Hinata tidak akan sudi bertemu dengannya lagi.

Sebenarnya dokter sudah memberikan izin bagi Naruto untuk melakukan rawat jalan sejak seminggu seusai operasi. Akan tetapi, ia memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah sakit hingga saat ini, saat di mana ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

Dengan berpakaian sebuah kemeja yang sedikit kebesaran, dipadu dengan celana _jeans_ panjang, ia merapikan barang-barangnya. Menumpuknya dalam ransel besar. Tujuan pertama Naruto saat ini bukanlah rumah, melainkan makam sahabatnya.

 _Cklek!_

Pintu kamar inapnya terbuka memperlihatkan seorang gadis berponi rata yang menatapnya datar. Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Hinata. Ia tidak kuasa menatap mata gadis itu.

"Aku mendapat kabar dari rumah sakit bahwa kau akan pulang.

Hinata berujar dengan nada yang diatur biasa seraya berjalan mendekat dan membantu Naruto merapikan barangnya.

Sejujurnya gadis itu masih membenci Naruto, tetapi ia tetap peduli dengannya lantaran jantung sang sahabat tertanam pada dada kiri si pirang. Selama ini ia berdiam mencoba menenangkan perasaannya untuk menerima segala keputusan Shisui.

"Kau ingin ke makam Shisui?" Hinata bertanya. Mata _amethyst_ nya menatap lurus safir Naruto. Menerima jawaban sebuah anggukan kepala Naruto.

Hinata meraih ransel pemuda itu dan mengangkatnya, menuai protes dari si pemuda.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya," ujar Hinata.

Gadis itu ingat apa saja yang harus ia lakukan demi pulihnya Naruto atau lebih tepatnya agar nyawa Shisui tidak terbuang percuma.

Tak ingin berdebat dengan Hinata, laki-laki pirang itu hanya diam patuh dan mengikuti sang gadis berjalan keluar rumah sakit.

.

 **Pemakaman umum.**

Entah sudah kali ke berapa Hinata mengunjungi tempat ini.

Hinata berlutut seraya meletakkan satu buket bunga mawar putih yang mereka beli dalam perjalanan. Apapun yang dilakukan Hinata terpantul jelas di safir Naruto. Ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap nisan sang sahabat yang telah memberikan kehidupan untuknya.

Kembali air mata serasa memaksa untuk keluar, membasahi pipi laki-laki berkulit tan itu.

' _Shisui, kau membuatku menyakiti Hinata,'_ batinnya.

"Shisui telah memutuskan untuk mendonorkan jantungnya padamu ...,"

Hinata berujar seusai berdoa. Kemudian berdiri menghadap Naruto.

"... itu adalah keinginan Shisui dan tak seharusnya aku menyalahkanmu atas pilihannya ...," lanjut Hinata, sebelah tangannya mengambil selembar surat dari saku celana.

"... Shisui menyatakan perasaan padaku dalam surat yang ia tulis sebelum kematiannya ..."

Kali ini Hinata merasa agak malu ketika menyerahkan surat itu pada Naruto. Tak menunggu lama, Naruto segera membuka dan membacanya, ia terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Kumohon jangan ter-terlalu percaya diri."

Hinata mulai gugup dengan kalimat yang akan ia lontarkan. Gerakannya jelas menandakan ia sedang salah tingkah.

"Me-menikahlah denganku.

Seketika Naruto terdiam tepat saat baris terakhir surat Shisui selesai ia baca.

Cita-cita Shisui adalah menikah. Dalam benak Naruto itu adalah cita-cita yang klise dan ia pun mengerti dengan maksud Hinata. Ia hanya ingin mewujudkan apa yang Shisui inginkan.

Naruto tampak mengembus napas dengan berat lalu menatap Hinata dengan penuh keyakinan akan keputusannya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita menikah dan mewujudkan cita-cita Shisui," ucap Naruto seiring safir yang berkilau merefleksi paras Hinata.

Jantung yang ia gunakan adalah milik Shisui dan berdegup hidup bersamanya. Shisui akan bahagia bila ia mewujudkan impian pemuda Uchiha itu untuk menikahi gadis yang dicintainya.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanan seolah meminta sesuatu.

"Berikan tasku! Shisui akan marah bila gadis yang dicintainya membawakan barang-barangku." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Hinata sedikit terpana dengan senyum itu namun segera ia tepis karena baginya tetap saja, lelaki inilah yang telah merenggut nyawa Shisui.

Hinata memberikan tas ransel Naruto. Pemuda itu segera memakainya namun hanya sebelah tali yang ia sangkutkan pada bahunya. Kemudian Naruto mengarahkan tangan kirinya pada Hinata.

"Kita menikah hari ini."

Ucapan yang memerikan tekad pasti. Perlahan Hinata menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

Keduanya berjalan dengan langkah tegas, mematri niat untuk mewujudkan keinginan dan harapan dari sang sahabat.

* * *

Sebuah bangunan bergaya Eropa berdiri megah. Arsitektur dengan estetika seni berupa patung seorang wanita tengah berdoa dengan kedua tangan menggenggam rosario berwarna perak. Di bagian dalam terdapat banyak bangku kayu memanjang tersusun rapi dengan jarak yang presisi.

Altar dengan sebuah patung pria tersalib berada di bagian depan. Nuansa sejuk dan nyaman dirasa oleh ketiga orang yang berdiri di hadapan altar. Dalam gereja tersebut sedang berlangsung pernikahan. Tanpa tamu undangan dan tanpa keluarga sang mempelai.

Terlihat pemuda tampan berbalut jas hitam berdiri menghadap seorang gadis bertudung putih berbalut _dress_ sewarna yang cantik.

"Ucapkan kesediaanmu, putraku," pinta sang pendeta.

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto, saya bersedia menerima Hyuga Hinata sebagai satu-satunya istri sepanjang umur saya dalam susah, senang, duka, cita, sehat maupun sakit."

Pemuda itu berucap dengan lancar tanpa sedikit pun tersendat.

"Ucapkan kesediaanmu, putriku."

Kembali sang pendeta meminta hal yang sama pada mempelai wanita.

"Saya Hyuga Hinata, saya bersedia menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai satu-satunya suami sepanjang umur saya dalam susah, senang, duka, cita, sehat maupun sakit."

"Dengan itu kalian resmi menjadi suami isteri. Silakan pasangkan cincin pada jari manis kanan masing-masing."

Naruto mengeluarkan kota beludru merah dari saku jasnya. Kemudian membuka dan segera memasangkan cincin pada jari Hinata. Cincin yang kini melingkar di jari manis mempelainya adalah cincin yang diberikan sang ibu untuk perempuan beruntung dalam hidup Naruto.

Kemudian Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama pada jari manis Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Bukalah tudungnya dan berikan ciuman pada isterimu."

Setelah mendengar ucapan sang pendeta, Naruto mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada masing-masing sisi wajah Hinata kemudian membuka tudungnya perlahan.

Kini terlihat jelas wajah ayu Hinata dengan kedua pipinya yang merona. Meski tak ada cinta di antara keduanya tetapi debar gugupnya pernikahan tetap terasa.

Seusai Naruto melepas kain tipis penutup kepala Hinata, ia mengarahkan jemari tangan kanannya pada dagu Hinata kemudian ia dekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis yang telah resmi menjadi isterinya tersebut.

Tak ada yang dapat Hinata lakukan, kecuali memejamkan mata.

Degup jantung Hinata terasa sedikit berbeda ketika dengan lembut Naruto mengecup pelan bibirnya. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Gadis itu tidak pernah sekali pun berpacaran atau memiliki rasa kepada lawan jenis.

Sebuah kecupan singkat bermakna besar lantaran terjadi setelah pengucapan janji suci nan sakral yang berlangsung di hadapan Tuhan.

' _Apakah kau di sana bahagia, Shisui?_ '

Baik Naruto mau pun Hinata mengucap hal yang sama dalam benak mereka.

Mereka telah menikah, memenuhi cita-cita Uchiha Shisui. Angan klise yang tak pernah terwujud sampai akhir hayatnya.

.

Kini pasangan pengantin baru itu akan melewati malam pertama mereka. Bila saja keduanya tengah dimabuk asmara pastinya peristiwa malam pertama pada umumnya akan benar-benar terjadi. Bila saja.

Nyatanya kedua manusia itu hanya berbaring saling memunggungi. Terasa sangat canggung berada satu ranjang dengan lawan jenis.

Sejujurnya Hinata adalah gadis yang manis. Tentu banyak laki-laki menginginkan Hinata. Dan bagi gadis itu, Naruto adalah pemuda yang menarik. Namun sekali lagi fakta itu tak menumbuhkan benih cinta di antara mereka.

Kian larut dan pada akhirnya mereka terbuai lelap masing-masing hingga pagi datang.

.

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar. Sedikit mengganggu dua insan yang tengah tertidur saling berhadapan.

Hinata mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Sepasang netra opalnya langsung mencerminkan paras laki-laki yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya.

Sedikit merona lantaran wajah Naruto begitu dekat. Beberapa detik Hinata memerhatikan, semakin menegaskan dirinya bahwa Naruto adalah laki-laki yang tampan.

Kelopak mata Naruto mengerjap perlahan membuat Hinata tersentak dan memejamkan kembali kedua matanya, tak ingin ia tertangkap basah tengah memerhatikan Naruto yang tertidur.

Dan safir itu pun terlihat. Sang pemilik langsung mendudukkan diri dengan bersandar kepala ranjang.

Gerakan Naruto itu pun tak disia-siakan Hinata untuk membuka matanya. Berlagak ia terbangun karena guncangan yang disebabkan Naruto.

"Maaf membangunkanmu. Aku terbiasa tidur sendirian," ucap Naruto dengan suara berat khas bangun tidur.

Hinata sedikit terdiam dengan sikap sopan Naruto padanya. Setelahnya hanya sebuah anggukan yang Hinata beri untuk Naruto. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan."

Naruto berkata sembari mengangkat tubuhnya dari ranjang.

"Biar aku saja yang membuat sarapan, kau mandi saja dulu," potong Hinata.

"Baiklah."

Tak ingin ada perdebatan, Naruto pun mengalah lalu segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu tetapi Hinata masih berkutat dengan kompor listrik milik Naruto. Ia tidak tahu cara mengoperasikannya.

Tak lama kemudian sang pemilik rumah datang dengan hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ biru panjang.

"Kau bisa menyalakannya, Hinata?"

Hinata segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Sepasang pipi gembil kembali merona untuk kedua kalinya melihat Naruto bertelanjang dada di depannya.

Terpampang jelas di hadapan gadis itu pahatan nyaris sempurna pada tubuh Naruto. Otot perut dan dada yang seksi. Juga terlihat pasti luka bekas operasi pada bagian dada kiri pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalakannya?" Naruto bertanya setelah melihat kompor yang belum juga menyala.

Hinata mengangguk kaku karena malu. Sungguh kompor itu sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di apartemennya.

"Mandilah. Biar aku yang menyiapkan sarapan!"

"Ba-baiklah," jawab Hinata dengan sedikit gugup kemudian beranjak untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu segera menyalakan kompornya lalu memanaskan air kemudian menyiapkan susu dan roti untuk sarapan. Akan membuang banyak waktu bila ia memasak untuk makan pagi.

Sembari memanaskan air, pemuda itu berjalan menuju motor _sport_ nya di garasi untuk memanaskan mesin. Sudah satu bulan lebih tidak menyala pasti akan tidak nyaman digunakan bila mesin tidak dipanaskan terlebih dahulu.

Kini tersedia sudah segelas cokelat panas, roti, dan selai nanas di meja makan.

Pemuda itu beranjak menuju kamar untuk mengambil kausnya.

Naruto segera membuka pintu kamarnya.

 _Clek_

"Maaf, a-aku hanya ingin mengambil kausku."

Naruto merasa gugup mendapati Hinata tengah mengenakan _bra_ hitam dan hanya mengenakan _jeans_ hitam panjang sebagai bawahan.

Belah pipi dua insan itu memerah, menunjukkan bahwa keduanya dilanda rasa malu.

"Ayo kita sarapan."

Tanpa memandang Hinata, Naruto berkata dari dekat pintu seusai mengambil kaus hitamnya kemudian menghilang ketika pintu kembali ia tutup.

.

Selesai sudah sarapan mereka. Sudah berpakaian rapi keduanya bersiap berangkat ke kampus.

"Kita naik motor?" Hinata bertanya kepada Naruto. Seusai melihat pemuda itu mengenakan helmnya.

"Tenang saja. Tubuhku sudah terasa normal. Jangan lupa kunci pintunya," jawab Naruto. Pemuda itu keluar menuntun motornya.

"Naruto- _kun_! Kau ke mana saja?"

Terlihat perempuan cantik dengan dandanan berlebih menghampiri.

' _Perempuan ini. Tak ada bosannya mengganggu.'_ batin Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto agak heran dengan Shion yang selalu menempel bersamanya. Naruto sendiri tidak ingat hal apa yang membuat Shion begitu terobsesi padanya.

"Aku sudah mengunci pintu."

"Naruto- _kun,_ siapa perempuan itu?" Shion bertanya seusai maniknya Hinata keluar dari rumah Naruto.

" _Eh!"_ Hinata terkejut ketika tangan kiri Naruto dengan cepat menggapai lengan kanannya.

"Cepat naik!"

Hinata yang tak mengerti apa-apa segera menaiki motor Naruto tak lupa dengan helm yang ia bawa. Kemudian pemuda itu segera melajukan motor _sport_ nya.

"Naruto- _kun!_ ... Naruto- _kun! ..._ " Shion memanggil-manggil Naruto namun tak mendapat respon dari laki-laki pirang itu.

"Sialan!" Umpat Shion ke arah Naruto yang tega meninggalkannya.

* * *

Langkah keduanya terasa biasa, berjalan berdampingan dan tak meninggalkan jeda yang terlampau lebar. Tapi entah mengapa perhatian setiap orang yang mereka lewati pun yang ada di sekitar mereka, nyata tertuju pada keduanya. Naruto sampai dibuat terheran, dahi berkernyit saat sepasang alisnya bertaut. Mempertanyakan perihal keanehan sikap teman-teman kampusnya.

Apa karena ia tengah berjalan bersama Hinata?

 _Ah!_

Tentu saja!

Naruto menepuk dahinya kencang hingga membuat Hinata yang berjalan di sampingnya ikut terkejut.

"A-ada apa, Naruto?"

" _Hahahaha_ ... tidak ada apa-apa Hinata. Aku baru saja teringat sesuatu yang sepagi ini kulupakan."

" _Huh_?"

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting."

Salah tingkah, Naruto menggaruk belakang kepala pirangnya, sedikit merutuki kebodohan yang baru saja dia lakukan. Tentu saja para penghuni kampus akan merasa heran sekaligus terkejut jika yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah pemandangan yang bisa dikatakan tidak biasa. Naruto dan Hinata tak pernah sekali pun terlihat bersama. Biasanya teman-teman lelaki pirang itu lebih sering melihatnya bersama Shion, atau lebih tepatnya Shion selalu mengekor kemana pun Naruto pergi.

Bicara tentang Shion, gadis yang bermata sama dengan Hinata itu tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Binar mata _purple_ nya tak sedetikpun lepas melayangkan pandangan marah. Ia benar-benar tidak suka melihat kedekatan Naruto dengan Hinata. Shion mendecih kemudian mengumpat, mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar yang ia tujukan pada gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

" _Cih_! Apa bagusnya dia _sih_? Jelas-jelas aku lebih cantik. _Kheh!_ Jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan Naruto- _kun_ , Jalang, karena ia milikku."

Kemudian seakan sebuah pertanyaan menghantam kemurkaannya. Dahi gadis itu berkerut, otaknya mulai bekerja keras memutar akal. Berusaha mencari tahu sesuatu yang menjadi pangkal rasa penasarannya.

' _Tapi, siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Apa hubungan dia dengan Naruto-kun?'_

Seakan kesadarannya telah kembali, ia tersenyum sinis.

' _Aku akan mencari tahu tentang ini!'_

* * *

Sepulang kegiatan kampus keduanya kembali terlihat berjalan bersama. Tak lagi mengacuhkan pandangan penuh tanya yang masih saja bersemayam pada ekspresi teman-teman mereka. Bahkan selama mereka berada di kampus, tak seorang pun berani melontarkan pertanyaan tentang status hubungan mereka yang berubah. Entah teman-teman mereka merasa sungkan atau lebih memilih untuk membicarakannya di balik punggung sepasang insan tersebut.

Tapak kaki mereka beriringan. Naruto dengan kecepatan sedang dan Hinata dengan sedikit terburu menyeimbangkan langkah kecilnya dengan langkah lebar kaki sang suami. Mereka memasuki salah satu supermarket besar di kota. Hinata mengeluarkan daftar barang belanjaan dan mulai memilih berbagai keperluan dapur terlebih dahulu. Sementara Naruto yang berada di belakang ikut membantunya. Terkadang Hinata merasa kesulitan untuk menemukan bahan-bahan yang ada pada daftar belanja. Gadis itu bingung melihat beberapa sayuran yang berwujud nyaris sama tetapi ternyata memiliki nama yang berbeda. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum maklum.

Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sekerjap desiran aneh yang melintas di hatinya. Nafasnya tercekat saat melihat ekspresi Hinata yang di matanya benar-benar manis. Dahi berkerut saat kedua alisnya bertaut, pipi menggembung yang mencipta kerucut bibir _peach_. Oh jangan lupakan rona merah alami yang selalu tersepuh pada pipi gembil itu. Tanpa sadar senyum Naruto memudar, tergantikan oleh roman terpesona.

" _Ugh_ ..., aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

Pria pirang itu tersentak kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. Tangannya meraih kertas yang ada di tangan sang gadis dan matanya mulai bergerak membaca daftar tersebut. Menit berikutnya, ia sudah disibukkan dengan kegiatan mengambil barang belanja dan meletakkannya di dalam keranjang. Seakan ia sudah terbiasa melakukan hal itu.

Ya, perkara berbelanja memang bukan hal baru bagi pria dengan goresan di pipi itu. Sejak masa sekolah ia selalu membantu sang ibu untuk berbelanja, baik untuk kebutuhan rumah maupun bahan-bahan membuat kue untuk usaha katering yang dijalankan ibunya dulu.

Hinata tertegun menatap Naruto yang dengan cekatan menyelesaikan acara belanja mereka. Dalam hati ia memuji pria itu.

' _Naruto benar-benar mengagumkan,'_ gumamnya dalam hati. Namun kilas berikutnya ia menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala demi mengenyahkan pikiran "buruk" tersebut.

Selesai berbelanja, mereka segera pulang ke rumah.

"Kau mau mandi dulu atau mau langsung masak?" Naruto bertanya setelah meletakkan kantong belanja di meja dapur. Tanpa menoleh kepadanya, Hinata menjawab.

"Aku sudah lapar, aku mau masak sajalah."

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak?"

Kalimat yang jelas merupakan sindiran langsung itu membuat Hinata menoleh cepat. Matanya mendelik, kedua tangan berkacak di pinggang. Dengan nada merasa tersinggung ia berkata.

"Apa maksudnya, _ha_? Kau menghinaku?"

Naruto tergelak melihat reaksi Hinata.

"Bukan begitu, tapi baiklah jika memang kau bisa. Ayo lakukan!" Pria itu sepertinya sengaja mencari masalah.

Hinata yang merasakan isyarat tantangan hanya mampu meneguk ludah kasar, karena pada dasarnya memang ia tidak bisa memasak. Dulu ia hanya sepintas lalu saja membantu sang ibu mempersiapkan bahan masakan.

" _A-ano_ , Naruto ...," panggilnya.

" _Hmm?_ "

"... ma-maukah kau membantuku?"

Malu-malu Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto berniat meminta bantuan, namun yang ia temui justru Naruto yang tersenyum jahil padanya membuat ia kembali memasang tampang cemberut. Ia berlari cepat mendekati Naruto dan berusaha menyerangnya sementara Naruto mengelak dengan sepasang tangannya. Adegan "perkelahian" pun dimulai, saling memukul dan menampik disertai gelak tawa yang menggema di ruangan.

Tanpa sengaja kaki Hinata tersandung kaki meja saat ia berjalan mundur, membuatnya terjengkang. Nyaris gadis itu terbanting ke lantai jika Naruto tidak segera menangkapnya. Namun tetap saja akhirnya mereka terjatuh.

" _Auch_ ...," erang Hinata saat belakang kepalanya terantuk lantai. Naruto yang saat itu memejam, segera membuka kembali matanya. Tertegun ketika yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang bola _amethyst_ yang juga sedang menatap ke arahnya.

Terdiam selama beberapa saat, manik dengan warna berbeda saling beradu pandang. Awalnya hanya kebingungan, namun kian lama seakan saling tenggelam dalam pesona masing-masing. Diiringi dengan degup tak beraturan dan desiran asing yang mencubit ulu hati. Menjalarkan gelenyar hangat di sepanjang kulit.

Hinata yang terlebih dahulu sadar akan keadaan mereka. Ia berdehem pelan sembari mengalihkan tatapan ke samping.

"Ma-maaf, _uhm_... aku tidak bisa berdiri kalau kau terus di situ."

Seolah sebuah tamparan lembut mengenai pipinya, Naruto tergagap. Secepat kilat berdiri dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Beruntung tangannya mampu menggapai sisi meja atau mereka akan terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

" _A-ah_ , iya ...," balasnya.

Rona merah menyepuh pipi Naruto dan Hinata. Kecanggungan jelas terasa saat mereka saling berpaling. Hinata mengelus-elus lengan kirinya salah tingkah.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan memasak," ajak Naruto.

Hinata menoleh dan mengangguk. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena Naruto adalah seorang yang cepat menguasai keadaan.

Aktivitas memasak dipenuhi dengan kecanggungan. Justru membuat semakin banyak kesempatan untuk hal-hal aneh terjadi. Seperti tangan mereka yang bertemu saat akan mengambil _shoyu_ secara bersamaan, semakin mengundang detakan nyaring dari dalam dada mereka.

" _Yosh!_ Selesai ..."

Naruto berteriak lantang seusai kegiatan mereka. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan membawa makanan yang akan dihidangkan ke meja. Sepasang insan tersebut menikmati santap malam dengan diam. Sepertinya pikiran mereka masih dipengaruhi oleh kejadian-kejadian sepanjang malam tadi. Bahkan belah pipi mereka tak henti menguarkan semburat merah, meski dalam hati keduanya mematri sebuah senyuman yang tak mampu mereka mengerti maknanya.

* * *

"Kau sudah mau tidur, Hinata?"

Hinata yang sedang membaca novel di atas ranjang, menoleh dan tersenyum. Matanya mengekor pergerakan Naruto yang mulai naik ke atas ranjang. Pria itu langsung saja merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut polos hingga menutup separuh tubuh. Naruto melirik sosok sang isteri.

" _Hm_?"

"Tidak, aku sudah mau tidur."

Hinata meletakkan bukunya di atas nakas dan mengikuti Naruto untuk merebahkan diri. Rasanya melelahkan kegiatan selama sehari ini, terbukti dari rasa nyaman yang menyeruak di otot punggungnya kala menyentuh permukaan kasur.

Merasa belum sepenuhnya mengantuk, mereka memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang ringan. Awalnya hanya seputar kuliah, lambat laun mereka mulai menyinggung Shisui. Ada kesamaan pada cerita mereka, tentu saja. Tentang bagaimana konyolnya pemuda Uchiha itu di mata mereka. Sejak kecil hingga terakhir bertemu, Shisui memang tak sedikit pun berubah. Cerita demi cerita mengalir seolah mereka bernostalgia, menceriterakan bagaimana seorang Uchiha Shisui di masa hidupnya.

"... dan kau tahu Hinata? Saat kakak kelas itu membentaknya, Shisui malah menendang bola hingga membentur kepala kakak kelas yang sombong itu."

Hinata tertawa keras, terlebih dengan ekspresi Naruto saat bercerita, yang menambah sensasi humor bagi dirinya.

"Bukan hanya itu. Kakak kelas itu, yang pada awalnya sok jagoan, malah pingsan di tempat."

Gelak tawa kembali terdengar, mereka mengabaikan fakta bahwa ini adalah tengah malam. Namun, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Saat mereka tergelak bersama, entah mengapa ada rasa nyeri yang menghinggapi hati keduanya. Seperti sesuatu yang menyakitkan tetapi juga menyenangkan di saat bersamaan. Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata, begitu pun sebaliknya. Keduanya saling tatap. Perkara yang seharian ini menemani mereka.

Ketegasan safir beradu dengan lembutnya _amethyst_. Saling menyelam, saling mencari arti dan saling tenggelam dalam pesona yang membuai.

Detakan nadi mereka semakin melaju, seluruh tubuh bagai disiram air hangat. Apakah ini cinta? Jika memang iya dan akhirnya mereka benar saling jatuh cinta, apakah itu suatu hal yang salah? Apakah rasa itu merupakan suatu bentuk pengkhianatan pada Shisui?

Naruto mencengkeram kausnya erat. Degupnya perlahan ia raba. Jantung ini, yang memberikan kesempatan kepadanya untuk tetap hidup, adalah Shisui. Jantungnya adalah milik shisui. Ia mencoba berpikir tentang perasaan yang dialaminya sekarang. Pasti, ia meyakinkan diri, perasaan ini adalah sebuah rasa yang dipengaruhi jantung Shisui. Perasaan ini adalah perasaan Shisui yang tanpa sadar tertanam padanya. Bukan perasaannya sendiri.

* * *

Hari terus berlanjut. Manusia adalah makhluk perasa yang tentunya akan memiliki rasa nyaman manakala sebuah hal terjadi terus menerus.

Naruto memandang Hinata sesekali melalui ekor matanya sembari duduk di sofa dan menonton tv. Dalam benak ia berpikir bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang rajin. Terlihat jelas ketika ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi semua sudut ruangan sudah terlihat rapi dan bersih.

Rasa nyaman itu telah merasuk relung hati pemuda berambut pirang bermarga Uzumaki ini. Suatu perasaan mendesir benaknya yang disebabkan oleh gadis yang telah ia nikahi beberapa waktu lalu. Hal ini di luar kuasanya.

Hinata adalah perempuan pertama yang tinggal bersama dengannya. Hidup berdua dengan seorang gadis? Itu merupakan hal asing yang tak pernah terjadi sepanjang hidupnya, tetapi ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran gadis berambut indigoitu sejak hari di mana mereka menikah.

Seulas senyum pun terukir di wajahnya ketika mencuri pandang pada gadis itu.

Kebersamaannya dengan gadis cantik keturunan Hyuga telah membangun sebuah hasrat tersendiri . Sebuah rasa ingin menyentuh dan memandang selalu. Ia adalah pemuda normal yang tentunya memiliki dorongan gairah atas dirinya untuk Hinata.

Hampir satu bulan, baik Naruto maupun Hinata merasakan perubahan pada hidup mereka. Keduanya sudah cukup mengerti aktivitas masing-masing. Bahkan jadwal mandi pun mereka harus mengingat demi menghindari insiden lalu. Namun, tetap saja beberapa kali keduanya terkadang saling memergoki bila salah satunya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Bagaimana reaksi mereka? Bagi Naruto hal tersebut sangat mendebarkan. Melihat lekukan tubuh berbalut selembar handuk putih yang hanya mampu menutupi sebagian dada sampai pada setengah pahanya. Bagaimana pun ia tetap memiliki hormon sehingga kerap kali fantasi liar hadir dalam pikirannya sesaat atau pun sesudah melihat Hinata.

Begitu pula dengan Hinata. Ia tak bisa mengelak kenyataan bahwa laki-laki yang telah ia nikahi memiliki fisik serta postur tubuh yang sangat menarik, lekukan otot perut yang tercetak tegas meski tak berlebih, sorot biru indah ketika menatap hal dengan serius, bahu bidang yang terlihat basah saat habis mandi. Untuk hal kepribadian, Naruto memiliki perilaku yang sopan serta berpembawaan hangat dan sangat mencerminkan bahwa ia adalah orang baik.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dengan wajah merona sesaat mengingat bentuk tubuh suaminya sesuai keluar dari kamar mandi. Kemudian kembali fokus pada kegiatan bersih-bersihnya.

Sepasang netra biru memerhatikan gerak sang gadis disusul dengan seulas senyum gemas terukir melihat kelucuan Hinata.

.

Malam pun tiba, sudah lewat waktu tidur. Naruto memandang istrinya tertidur dengan sebuah baju tidur ungu berbahan tipis dan berkerah rendah. Pemandangan yang sukses membuatnya meneguk saliva beberapa kali.

Sial. Pikirannya memaksa kedua maniknya untuk kembali bergulir ke arah HInata. Ia perhatikan wajah cantik itu dan berhenti pada bibir sewarna persik milik sang isteri.

Cukup! Ia menarik selimut yang ada di dekat kaki mereka lalu menyelimuti Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju ruang TV setidaknya untuk menenangkan diri dan tidak menyerang isteri yang menggodanya kala tidur.

* * *

Semakin hari perasaan Naruto semakin kuat. Tak sedetik pun waktu tanpa kepalanya dibayangi sosok Hinata. Wajah putih yang dihiasi rona merah muda, dengan mata opal yang bulat penuh terbalut dalam helaian lentik bulu mata. Semua yang ada pada gadis itu selalu saja melintas bahkan bersemayam dalam pikirannya.

Pria itu tak tahan lagi. Ia ingin melenyapkan bayangan Hinata, ia ingin menghapus rasa aneh yang belakangan ini menghantuinya.

Dalam riuh dan berisik sebuah bar lah Naruto melarikan diri. Melampiaskan segala rasa tertekan dan frustrasinya pada minuman beralkohol. Dalam alpanya kesadaran, segala yang tertangkap jarak pandangnya adalah Hinata. Membuat ia berceloteh, ia tertawa dan kemudian menangis sesenggukan.

Jika sudah bosan, barulah Naruto akan pulang ke rumah. Acap ia pulang terlalu larut dan tentu saja dalam keadaan mabuk.

" _Tadaima_ ...," teriaknya setengah sadar.

"Kau dari mana saja? Mabuk lagi?"

Hinata menutup hidungnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sejak dulu ia tidak pernah suka dengan aroma minuman yang memabukkan itu.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Naruto membuat Hinata sedikit naik pitam. Gadis itu bahkan meninggikan suaranya.

"Kalau aku bertanya dijawab! Kau mabuk setiap malam, apa masalahmu jadi selesai? Kau minum alkohol setiap malam, kau pikir itu tidak merusak jantungmu? Ingat Naruto, jantung itu milik Shisui. Kau tidak bisa seenak-"

Ucapan Hinata terpotong saat Naruto melewatinya dan dengan sengaja mendorong tubuh mungilnya hingga terjatuh.

"Cerewet!"

Mengabaikan Hinata yang mengaduh kesakitan, Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga. Menuju kamar tidurnya dengan sempoyongan.

.

Keesokan harinya, suasana di meja makan benar-benar canggung. Semua tentu saja akibat kejadian semalam. Baik Naruto maupun Hinata tidak ada yang mau membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu. Entah merasa ganjil, atau memang masih merasa marah terhadap yang lain.

Hanya denting garpu yang beradu dengan piring menjadi musik pengiring acara sarapan pagi mereka.

Selesai sarapan, keduanya bergegas berangkat ke kampus dengan sepeda motor _sport_ Naruto. Tak seperti biasanya, perjalanan kali ini masih menyisa efek yang sama dengan acara sarapan tadi. Hinata bahkan memberi jarak lebar antara dirinya dengan Naruto. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada bagian belakang motor. Beruntung Naruto tidak terlalu cepat membawa motor, atau bisa saja gadis itu akan terjatuh.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di kampus. Hinata turun terlebih dahulu dan disusul Naruto. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto berada di depan. Tanpa ada canda tawa pun sepatah kata seperti biasanya. Hal ini tentu saja mengundang keheranan teman-teman mereka. Selama ini bukankah pasangan ini selalu menunjukkan sisi kekompakannya?

"Naruto- _kuuunnn_..."

Sebuah teriakan manja membuat keduanya menoleh. Hinata berdecih saat mengetahui siapa gerangan yang telah berani memanggil suaminya dengan nada genit. Namun, netra piasnya membelalak saat Shion menggelayut manja pada lengan Naruto. Hinata merasa dadanya sakit, ia cengkeram perlahan bagian luar bajunya demi meredakan rasa perih yang semakin menjadi. Terlebih ketika tak dilihatnya Naruto mengelak. Pria itu justru diam saja saat Shion menyandarkan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya pikiran pria itu tengah kosong. Ia bahkan tak mengerti apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Yang ia tahu, ia ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya barang sejenak karena belakangan pikirannya runyam akibat sosok seorang Hinata.

Hinata, Hinata, Hinata.

Apakah ia telah jatuh cinta pada kawan baik Shisui itu? Apakah ia telah terjerat dalam pesona isterinya sendiri? Atau semua itu hanya sebuah perasaan semu?

Naruto benar-benar tidak sadar bahkan saat tatapan Hinata menajam pada dirinya. Sirat kebencian jelas terpancar dari mata, kepalan gadis itu bahkan terkepal di sisi tubuhnya.

Memanfaatkan kecemburuan Hinata dan keberdiaman Naruto, Shion semakin mengeratkan pelukan. Bahkan sesekali menempelkan dadanya pada lengan Naruto, dengan sengaja.

Hinata yang keadaan hatinya sedang kacau sejak semalam, tentu saja semakin geram. Rasa panas semakin merayap. Ia berjalan cepat, memilih untuk meninggalkan Naruto dan Shion. Ia berjalan menunduk, air mata sudah menggantung di pelupuk. Namun sekuat tenaga ia menahannya. Sementara Naruto memalingkan mukanya, menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan Hinata.

Keduanya seolah tak peduli jika setiap mata memandang mereka kebingungan. Mencipta berbagai kalimat tanya dalam benak mereka.

.

Sepanjang kegiatan kuliah, Naruto dan Hinata masih tidak saling bersapa. Masing-masing memilih berkutat dengan kesibukan yang tidak melibatkan satu sama lain. Pun ketika dosen meminta para mahasiswa untuk membentuk kelompok presentasi, Hinata dengan cepat berlari dan mencari _partner_ lain.

Hingga waktu pulang tiba, barulah Naruto memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Hinata pulang.

"Hei, ayo pulang," ajaknya.

"Kau pulang saja, aku bisa sendiri. Lagi pula aku mau tidur di apartemen, jadi kau tidak usah menungguku."

Hinata menjawab dengan nada sinis. Ia menyambar tas yang ada di atas meja dan pergi melewati Naruto.

"Tunggu, Hinata!"

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata tetapi gadis itu menepis dengan kasar.

"Jangan ganggu aku!"

Hinata berteriak tertahan. Kejadian semalam saja masih membuat gadis itu marah, ditambah lagi drama yang Naruto perankan bersama Shion pagi tadi. Sungguh membuatnya muak. Mungkin sebab cemburu, mungkin sebab ia merasa bersalah pada Shisui karena tidak mampu membujuk Naruto untuk menjaga jantungnya. Hinata tak mampu lagi berpikir jernih. Kepalanya seakan mau pecah. Ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan kampus dan menuju apartemennya.

Sementara itu, keadaan ini dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Shion.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kau lihat sendiri bukan? Hinata itu tidak pernah menyukaimu apa lagi mencintaimu. Dia tidak pernah memiliki rasa apapun padamu. Buktinya ia selalu mengabaikanmu, iya ' _kan_?"

Amarah Naruto semakin terbakar oleh ucapan Shion. Pria pirang itu menarik tangan si gadis dan membawanya berjalan cepat menuju parkiran motor.

"Naik!"

" _Eh_?"

Dengan penuh suka cita Shion menaiki motor _sport_ Naruto. Dalam hati ia berteriak penuh kemenangan. Bibir tipisnya mematri seringai tipis.

Perasaan gadis itu bergitu membuncah. Ia merasa bahagia karena pada akhirnya berhasil membujuk Naruto untuk membawanya pulang.

Motor itu melaju kencang, memecah jalanan yang tak terlampau lengang. Sejenak berhenti di depan sebuah minimarket, Naruto membeli beberapa botol minuman beralkohol dan membawanya pulang.

Terlihat Naruto bersama Shion berdiri di depan rumah tepat beberapa detik mereka sampai. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama pemuda pirang itu segera masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan gadis berparas cantik di dekatnya.

"Naruto- _kun_ , tunggu!"

Gadis itu bersuara ketika melihat Naruto meninggalkannya.

Hari ini sangat buruk dirasa pemuda pirang itu. Pikirannya kalut seketika saat gadis yang telah ia nikahi menolak mentah-mentah ajakannya untuk pulang bersama. Ia benci mengakui bahwa dirinya tidak suka bila ditolak oleh gadis berambut indigo yang seharusnya berada di sini.

Beberapa menit terlewat sekarang kedua insan berambut pirang di rumah itu tampak tengah menikmati minuman beralkohol, lebih tepatnya si laki-lakilah yang menikmatinya.

Teguk demi teguk minuman keras bertuliskan 'Jack Daniels' yang Naruto beli beberapa saat sebelum pulang terasa sangat nikmat baginya. Larangan dokter agar hidup sehat pasca transplantasi jantung ia abaikan.

 _Tap_

Botol ke dua pemuda itu tenggak habis. Ia kemudian mengambil botol lain untuk segera meminumnya.

Naruto sudah terlihat mabuk terbukti dengan gestur tubuh yang tidak teratur dan terasa enggan untuk berdiam.

"Shisui?! Kau nyaman di alam sana?"

Ia meracau tak jelas, menyuarakan hal yang tidak dimengerti perempuan pirang di dekatnya.

"Kau membuatku menyakitinya, Bodoh! Ingin sekali rasanya aku memukul wajah mengesalkanmu itu!" Naruto kembali meracau, masih dengan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Shion.

"Naruto- _kun_ sudah minumnya!" Shion bersuara ketika melihat Naruto mengisi kembali gelasnya dengan vodka berkadar alkohol cukup tinggi tersebut.

"Berisik!"

Naruto membentak Shion sambil mengisi kembali gelasnya.

"Sudah cukup, Naruto- _kun_."

Shion berujar seraya menggapai gelas yang beberapa senti lagi menyentuh bibir Naruto, namun pemuda itu berhasil menyelamatkan gelas dengan menjauhkannya sedikit dari tangan perempuan pirang itu.

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali?"

Naruto bertanya seiring suaranya yang meninggi.

"Kau sudah mabuk! Kau tahu?"

Shion melakukan hal yang percuma. Menasihati orang yang mabuk hanyalah membuang tenaga dan menguras emosi. Kemudian ia memerhatikan Naruto, menunggu sebuah kesempatan untuk menggapai gelas pemuda itu ketika si pemuda tengah mengisi gelasnya.

 _Sret_

Dengan gerakan cepat Shion berhasil menggapai gelas yang sebelumnya digenggam Naruto yang seketika menatapnya dengan kesal.

 _Bruk_

Kejadian begitu cepat hingga kini pemuda pirang itu berada di atas tubuh Shion dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan berada di masing-masing sisi tubuh perempuan pirang berparas cantik di sana.

Keduanya saling terdiam dan memandangi keindahan netra masing-masing. Seolah tak memiliki hal lain untuk dipandangi.

"Naru–"

"Kau cantik sekali ..."

Naruto bersuara begitu saja memotong dan membuat Shion tersipu malu.

Merona. Itulah yang terjadi pada Shion. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalimat itu tertuju untuk siapa sebenarnya.

Sebelah tangan pemuda itu bergerak menuju sebelah pipi Shion dan membelainya halus seiring wajah tampan Naruto mendekat dan mengecup pelan bibirnya.

Shion sama sekali tidak mengenal Naruto yang seperti ini. Situasi seperti ini adalah kali pertama terjadi antara dirinya dengan pemuda pirang bermata biru di atasnya.

Kecupan demi kecupan yang dilakukan Naruto membuatnya terbuai kemudian membalasnya seiring semakin dalamnya ciuman yang mereka lakukan.

Mungkin memang ada baiknya jika Naruto mabuk karena ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan kala laki-laki itu mabuk, pikir Shion.

Semakin panas gejolak gairah keduanya membara hingga mereka pun melanjutkan seiring gerakan sensual saling terlancar dari keduanya.

* * *

 **Turret Coffee**

Sebuah kafe sederhana yang menyajikan berbagai jenis olahan kopi, baik berupa minuman bahkan makanan. Suasana kafe itu begitu tenang, terletak tak jauh dari pasar Tsukiji, di distrik Chuo. Di sebuah meja bagian ujung dari kafe itu, Hinata duduk bersandar. Di hadapannya secangkir _caramel latte_ masih mengepulkan uap panas. Gadis itu hanya mematung, menangkap pandang pada busa susu di lapisan atasnya. Netra piasnya menatap sayu, kesedihan jelas terpancar darinya. Memorinya masih berputar dengan setiap peristiwa beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Perasaannya seolah diaduk-aduk hingga tidak beraturan. Bagaimana desir asing selalu memenuhi relung hatinya saat ia bersama Naruto, bagaimana sensasi hangat selalu merambat saat ia bersama pria itu, dan bagaimana kinerja jantungnya mendadak di atas rerata ketika canda tawa mereka lepas. Hinata tersenyum, begitu manis. Namun dengan cepat senyum itu lenyap. Emosinya naik saat ia mengingat bagaimana kelakuan sang suami yang mendadak aneh dan sangat tidak ia sukai. Mabuk-mabukan dan yang terakhir ...,

... Shion.

Mengapa dengan gadis pirang itu? Selalu saja ia berada di dekat Naruto, dan Naruto juga tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan Shion di dekatnya. Laki-laki itu bahkan membiarkan saja saat Shion memeluknya mesra. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa cemburu.

 _Eh_?

Apa benar ia jatuh cinta pada Naruto? Apa benar? Hinata mengumpat dalam hati, mengutuk sikap kekanakannya karena telah membiarkan emosi menguasai. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak boleh cemburu. Bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Mereka memang suami istri. Tapi, itu tak lebih sebagai wujud hadiah mereka untuk Shisui.

Hinata menghirup aroma _latte_ yang sudah mulai memudar. Matanya memejam, berusaha menyalurkan tiap ketenangan yang dihasilkan aroma itu ke seluruh sel tubuhnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum, menatap minumannya dan menyesapnya perlahan.

"Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf pada Naruto."

Usai menghabiskan kopinya, Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

* * *

" _Loh_ ...?"

Ada yang aneh dengan rumahnya malam ini. Biasanya pagar putih tersebut senantiasa dibiarkan menutup. Hinata kemudian bergegas masuk dan didapatinya motor Naruto terparkir di halaman depan.

Dasaaaar! Pria itu lagi-lagi lupa menutup gerbangnya. Kebiasaan buruk.

Langkah Hinata lalu tertuju pada pintu rumah. _Handle_ pintu berwarna _silver_ diputarnya, dan benar, pintu tersebut sama sekali tak dikunci.

Hinata kembali berusaha enggan menghiraukan. Ia ingin berpikir positif. Boleh jadi, Naruto lupa. Hinata tak mau berburuk sangka dengan menerka Naruto membuka peluang untuk seseorang yang memiliki niat jahat memasuki rumahnya. Otaknya terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal lain dari pada itu. Hal-hal yang boleh jadi membuat pipinya sesaat menyemburat merah jambu. Hal-hal yang sebenarnya tumbuh untuk menenangkan gamang hatinya yang sedang kacau.

 _'Apa Naruto sudah tidur?'_

 _'Mungkinkah dia harap-harap cemas menungguku di meja makan?'_

Hinata buru-buru menggelengkan kepala.

 _'Bodoh! Untuk apa mengharap dia memikirkanmu?'_

Hinata lantas melepas sepatu. Pada setiap rumah di Jepang, selalu ada lorong sempit tempat untuk menyimpan alas kaki sebelum memasuki bagian dalam rumah. Hal ini sudah menjadi tradisi dan adab sopan santun sehari-hari.

Ketika ia hendak meletakkan sepatunya, Hinata menemukan hal ganjil. Di mana terdapat sepasang sepatu yang cukup asing tergeletak di atas rak.

Dari modelnya seharusnya milik perempuan. Dari ukurannya pun persis seperti miliknya. Tetapi Hinata tak ingat pernah membeli sepatu seperti ini. Sepasang _dolly shoes_ biru muda yang terlihat sangat manis dan begitu feminim.

Hati Hinata tiba-tiba serasa sesak. Seperti beban puluhan kilo menghantam dadanya hingga ia kesulitan bernapas.

Hinata mencengkeram kerah bajunya. Erat, dan sakit. Perasaan ini persis saat ia melihat Shion bermanja-manja dengan Naruto.

 _'Tidak ...'_

 _'Tidak mungkin kan dia membawa gadis itu pulang ke rumah?'_

Buru-buru Hinata berlari ke ruang tamu

Di sana tak ada seorang pun. Tidak lebih sofa kosong dengan beberapa bantal di atasnya.

Langkah Hinata segera tertuju pada ruang tengah. Tempatnya bersantai menghabiskan waktu sembari menonton _reality show_ di televisi.

Pandangannya terang seketika tertuju pada tumpukan sampah. Apalagi bau alkohol dalam ruangan itu cukup menyengat menusuk indra penciumannya. Bau alkohol yang membuat kepalanya pusing. Karpet itu bahkan dibiarkan basah dengan isi vodka yang tumpah. Beberapa bungkus makanan ringan pun kulit kacang tampak pula berserakan.

 _TCH!_

Hinata dalam hati mengumpat. Emosinya yang awalnya sudah lebih stabil, sekarang mendidih lagi dan membuncah naik ke otak.

Terlebih sampai saat ini ia tak menemukan keberadaan Naruto dan 'temannya' di sana. Sebenarnya mereka ke mana? Pikiran Hinata mulai melayang pada hal-hal kotor yang membuat dadanya semakin nyeri.

Hinata membuka pintu kamar satu per satu. Dari kamar depan, hingga satu-satunya kamar yang terdapat di ruang tengah ...,

"Na-Naruto- _kun ..._ "

Kencang Shion menarik rambut Naruto. Wajah pemuda itu tak terlihat, membenam pada dada si gadis pirang beriris lavender pucat.

Keringat membasahi tubuh keduanya di sela-sela deru napas mereka yang memburu.

Naruto mengungkung gadis itu di bawah torsonya. Ia seolah tak membiarkan sang gadis bebas dengan terus menyerang dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman panas yang syarat akan gairah.

Shion melenguh panjang. Ia memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat. Mendekap badan kekar lelaki itu, kukunya yang panjang bahkan tampak meninggalkan jejak cakaran di punggung Naruto.

Sial ...

Sial ...

Sial ...

Hinata merasakan kakinya bergetar. Tungkai kakinya seperti ditahan oleh puluhan tangan yang memaksanya untuk terus menyaksikan hal menjijikkan itu.

Air matanya berurai tanpa ia sadari. Semua terjadi spontan saja seiring hatinya yang terus bertambah nyeri.

Keparat ...

Pria itu benar-benar keparat ...

Berani-beraninya setelah membuatnya sedikit mengharap, setelah membuat perasaannya tersesat, dia melakukan hal serendah itu?

 _Tap ..._

 _Tap ..._

 _Tap ..._

Hinata berlari, berlari, dan terus menjauhkan diri. Keluar dari rumah itu, keluar dari tempat yang dianggapnya seperti neraka.

Sepanjang jalan pandangan orang, aneh menatapnya. Mata-mata yang memandang dengan sorot heran. Mungkin dalam pikiran mereka penuh tanya kenapa gadis itu berurai air mata? Tetapi Hinata tak lagi peduli. Hatinya benar-benar kacau. Tak pernah dirinya sungguh-sungguh merasakan yang seperti ini. Seperti kau berjalan di atas padang putih tanpa tujuan, dan tiba-tiba dihadapkan pada hamparan bunga yang luas. Kelopak-kelopak oranye bunga _marigold_ menyambut hangat. Sekilas tampak cantik dan teramat menawan. Warnanya yang senada emas acap memberi kesan teduh terhadap perasaan. Namun di balik itu ... bunga tersebut nyata-nyata lambang dari rasa sakit. Segenggam kekejaman, segenggam kecemburuan, terbungkus sedih dalam balut tangisan.

Bisa-bisanya dia jatuh cinta pada orang seperti itu ...

Hinata mulai mempertanyakan kewarasannya ...

Hinata menggigit bibirnya ...

.

 **01.30 AM**

"... u-uuh ..."

Jemarinya langsung bergerak ke kepala. Terulur menuju pelipisnya, dan kemudian memijatnya perlahan.

Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Persediaannya yang mendadak ngilu, serta raganya yang seakan baru membawa banyak beban.

Pening di kepala membuat pandangannya selintas berputar. Rasa bak duduk di atas sampan dan digoyang oleh gulungan ombak, perutnya sedikit mual.

Masih memegangi kepala Naruto bangkit. Ia duduk, menyandarkan punggung seraya menengadahkan kepala.

Masih belum ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hanya saja ... tidak biasanya ia tidur dalam kondisi telanjang. Lalu apa-apaan tangan yang melingkar di perutnya itu? Apa ini mimpi?

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya,

"Aku minum terlalu banyak, kah?"

Hawa dingin mencumbu kulit membuat Naruto menarik selimut. Ia menarik, akan tetapi di saat bersamaan selimut tersebut juga tertarik. Ia menarik kuat, dan terdengar rengekan serta pinggangnya yang sedikit ditarik kencang.

"Naruto- _kun_ dingin ..."

Netra Naruto membola.

Bisa-bisanya terdengar suara seorang gadis di dalam kamarnya.

Terlebih suara itu agak familiar. Suara dari sosok menjengkelkan. Suara dari orang yang nyalar ingin ia jauhi, SELAMANYA.

"S-SHION?!"

"... _hmm_?" Gadis cantik itu menyunggingkan senyum, "Kau tidak tidur Naru-"

 _Grebbb_

Naruto mendorong bahu Shion

" _Aaah_ ..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, SIALAN?!"

"Naru ... sa-kit ..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan berengsek?!"

Naruto mencengkeram bahu Shion dengan kuat. Kedua tangannya menekan pundak kecil itu hingga Shion merintih sebab tersiksa.

Raut wajah Naruto kontras bila dibanding beberapa jam lalu saat mereka sama-sama mereguk nikmatnya madu.

Shion paham betul jika tadi Naruto tengah mabuk. Ia tak memungkiri bilamana dalam kondisi normal, Naruto tidak bakal bersikap selembut itu terhadapnya. Di sepanjang permainan nama yang Naruto rapal bukan pula namanya, melainkan nama gadis lain, di mana Shion ketahui sebagai teman satu kelas Naruto.

Kebenciannya pada gadis berambut indigo panjang itu sampai ke ulu. Apa menariknya seorang Hyuuga Hinata? Gadis berpura-pura polos yang menurut Shion penuh kemunafikan.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ tenang ... bu-bukankah ini kemauanmu?" Shion membelai pipi Naruto.

"Kemauan?"

Manja Shion mengalungkan tangan kirinya ke leher Naruto. Sementara tangan kanannya mengusap pipi pemuda itu, turun ke dagu, dan berhenti pada tengah dada. "Kau lupa apa yang baru terjadi?"

"...?"

"Malam ini kau menciumku ... kau berbicara tentang cinta dan berbisik di telingaku," ujar Shion tersenyum, "Kau berkata menginginkanku. Kau ingin memelukku lalu mendekapku. Naruto- _kun_ , aku sangat senang akhirnya kau menerima-"

"Jangan bercanda!" Naruto mendorong saat Shion hendak memeluk tubuhnya. "Aku tak ingat pernah berkata seperti itu!"

"Semua karena kau mabuk, Naruto- _kun_! Jelas kau tak mengingatnya."

"Itu di luar kesadaranku!"

"Tapi kau benar-benar menyentuhku! Naruto- _kun_ , kenapa tak kau coba saja terima? Aku lebih mencintaimu. Tak bisakah kau memalingkan pandanganmu sejenak dan menatapku? Naruto- _kun_ , aku rela meski kau perlu belajar mengondisikan perasaanmu. Tidak apa-apa. Pelan-pelan saja belajarlah mencintaiku."

Amarah Naruto membuncah. Wanita itu benar-benar cerewet.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mencintaimu, Shion! Dan aku takkan sudi melakukan hal konyol seperti keinginanmu. Kenapa tak kau saja yang belajar melupakan? Kenapa aku harus melakukan semua itu? Jangan bercanda! Jika satu-satunya wanita di bumi yang tersisa hanya kau, maka tidak serta merta aku juga akan memilih kau!"

"Oh, apa aku sebegitu menjijikkan? Aku tidak peduli meski kau membenciku sekalipun. Jika kau punya seribu cara untuk menolak, aku memiliki lebih sejuta api semangat yang tak padam demi membujukmu. Jangan kau pikir aku menyerah setelah kau perlakukan seperti ini, Naruto- _kun_! Sebelum kau menikah, maka kuanggap kau masih membuka hati untuk siapapun, termasuk untukku."

"Terserah!" Naruto mendorong bahu Shion.

Ia mencari celananya dan memakainya kembali. Mengambil kaus serta jaket yang tergeletak di lantai, pun kunci motornya di atas meja.

Naruto pergi meninggalkan Shion yang masih terdiam di kamar.

Wajah perempuan itu tak kuasa terangkat. Hatinya pasti terluka hebat. Sekuat apapun dia, Shion tetaplah wanita biasa yang rapuh.

 _'Kenapa?'_

Tangan Shion terlihat mengepal

.

Motor _sport_ nya melaju cepat membelah jalanan. Kombinasi kopling dan gas terjadi demi kecepatan terus meningkat.

Speedometer digital menunjuk angka 100 km/h ... 107 km/h ... 110 km/h ... 122 km/h ... dan terus bertambah hingga batas motor _sport_ berkapasitas 250cc tersebut demi segera mencapai tujuan, apartemen Hinata.

Kondisi jalanan yang lengang memudahkannya mempersingkat waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai. Entah. Hatinya hanya mengharap ingin segera bertemu gadis itu.

Semoga saja Hinata tak tahu apa yang baru terjadi di antara dia dan Shion.

* * *

 **Apartemen Shibuya**

Ini ketukan kali ke delapan. Sedari mula urung sebuah jawaban terdengar dari dalam.

Semestinya pada jam seperti ini Hinata telah berada di apartemennya.

 _Tok ... tok ..._

Nyaris sepuluh menit ia menghabiskan waktu demi ini. Menunggu berdiri di depan pintu, mengharap _handle_ pintu di hadapannya memutar dan pintu tersebut membuka.

Tapi rasa sabar Naruto tak sebesar itu. Hatinya gundah, gulana memikirkan kemungkinan yang boleh jadi memang terjadi.

Bila benar tadi Hinata melihatnya, Naruto ingin menjelaskan secepat mungkin jika fakta di balik kejadian tersebut tidak seperti yang terlihat. Dia berada di bawah pengaruh minuman beralkohol. Semua yang terjadi tidaklah didasari rasa suka sama suka.

 _Cklek_

"...?!" Naruto cukup terkejut mendapati gagang pintu yang ia putar rupanya tak terkunci.

Sampai di dalam, suasana amatlah sepi. Sofa panjang berwarna abu-abu serta sebuah karpet dan televisi terdapat di ruang depan. Langkahnya lantas menuju bagian ruang belakang. Sekadar dapur sempit yang didesain minimalis agar terlihat luas: meja makan dua kursi dan sebuah lemari pendingin. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Di kamar pun yang terjadi pula demikian.

Tempat tidur berukuran _king_ berada di tengah membelakangi jendela tanpa kelambu. Meja rias diletakkan dekat almari, pun beberapa boneka yang terpajang dalam kotak-kotak kaca.

Lagi Naruto tak menemukan Hinata di sana.

Berasa putus asa, ia pun menghempaskan bokongnya ke atas ranjang. Ia menggaruk kasar rambut pirangnya yang terpotong cepak.

Harus mencari ke mana lagi? Apa Hinata sungguhan tidak pulang? Lalu kenapa pintunya dibiarkan tak terkunci seperti orang yang sedang terburu-buru?

Terdengar gemericik dari arah kamar mandi. Terdengar suara serupa air yang tumpah dari dalam bak.

Pintu kamar mandi itu memang sedikit membuka sejak tadi.

Naruto terus mengamatinya. Mungkinkah sedari tadi Hinata ada di sana?

Naruto kemudian berdiri dan membuka pintu itu.

Tersentak sepasang kelereng safirnya menangkap sesosok tubuh kurus meringkuk dalam bak mandi mendekap lutut. Kepalanya tertunduk, rambutnya basah oleh air dari _shower_ yang terus menghujaninya.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Hinata seperti seorang depresi, di mana bungkam seribu bahasa. Klausa apapun tak terlontar dari mulutnya. Sebatas gemericik air tumpah ke tubuh menjadi satu-satunya suara di ruangan itu.

Naruto meneguk ludah harap-harap cemas. Ia mendekati Hinata dan menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Hinata?"

Namun perempuan tersebut sama sekali tak menjawab. Naruto kembali menepuk pundaknya, dan lagi-lagi ia diabaikan.

Rasa sabar Naruto tak seberapa besar. Hari ini dia telah lama menunggu hanya untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Hinata jawab aku-!"

Hinata tanpa di duga mendorong tubuh Naruto yang membungkuk ke arahnya.

Tidak tahu apakah Hinata tengah menangis. Air membasahi wajahnya dan boleh jadi mengamuflase air matanya di balik itu. Namun tak dapat disangkal, jika memang mata Hinata tampak memerah dan suaranya terdengar serak.

"Pergi kau berengsek!"

"Be-berengsek?"

"Ya! Apakah ada kata yang lebih tepat lagi dari pada itu? Kau menyalahgunakan kehidupan Shisui dengan menggunakan setiap detik denyut jantungnya untuk hal menjijikkan!"

"Ka-kau melihatnya?"

Tubuh Naruto bergetar. Lidahnya kelu untuk mengeluarkan kalimat pembelaan yang mungkin sedikit meringankannya.

Hinata rupanya memang melihat kejadian itu. Ia harus menjelaskannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang dipikirkan Shisui jika melihatmu sekarang? Dia bakal merasa jijik. Shisui tidak pernah melakukan hal rendah seperti itu. Kau membawa pulang seorang gadis dan menggagahinya di kamar istrimu. Kau membahayakan jantung Shisui dengan mengonsumsi hal yang tak selayaknya kau minum. Betapa rendah harga nyawa Shisui di matamu, Naruto! Kau tak pernah tahu bagaimana raut wajahnya saat melihat kau sekarat di ruang ICU. Dia merasa hidupnya tak lagi lama. Dengan penyakit yang mempersulit gerak tubuhnya, dia menitipkan segala hal padamu lewat jantungnya. Dia percaya kau orang yang baik. Orang yang dapat melanjutkan mimpinya meski raganya mati."

"... Hinata, aku-"

"Diam! Tidak banyak yang dia inginkan Naruto. Hanya sebuah pernikahan. Tapi kau dengan tidak tahu dirinya mengotori semua itu!"

Naruto tanpa diinterupsi kakinya melangkah mundur.

Kata-kata Hinata bak tamparan keras. Ia sama sekali tak ada niatan seperti itu. Ia tak berniat mengkhianati Shisui dengan kelakuan rendahnya.

Semua terjadi dan membuatnya bingung. Semua berjalan tanpa sekuku alur yang dapat ia tebak.

Siapa sangka kepindahannya ke kota akan berjalan dalam liku yang penuh kerumitan? Diawali dari dia bertemu teman lama, seorang gadis yang ternyata teman satu kelas, dan sebuah pengorbanan di mana kisah rumit ini mulai berjalan pada jalurnya.

Bibir Naruto bergetar ...

Hal ini terjadi lantaran perasaannya yang berkecamuk. Seperti buah simalakama. Apa yang ia ambil, akhirnya tetap saja ia yang berkhianat.

Mencintai Hinata adalah kesalahan. Jatuh cinta pada gadis itu merupakan kesalahan terbesar. Dengan jatuh cinta saja, berarti sama hal ia mengkhianati Shisui yang memendam perasaan itu sedari dulu.

"Hinata ... a-aku bisa menjelaskannya ..."

"..."

"A-aku minta maaf. Demi apapun, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Hinata-"

Hinata menepis kasar tangan Naruto ketika hendak menyentuhnya. Ekspresi gadis itu cukup menunjukkan betapa dirinya marah sekarang. Otot-otot wajahnya membekas, seiring emosinya kian meledak

"Hinata?"

"Cukup! Berhenti melakukan pembelaan demi mengamankan posisimu!"

"...?"

"Aku melihatnya langsung, Naruto. Aku melihat betapa kau menikmati apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis itu. Hentikan sandiwara ini! Pernikahan yang seharusnya memang tidak ada. Hubungan kita yang tak lagi sehat. Aku lelah!"

"Tapi setidaknya dengarkan aku dulu."

"Pergi!"

"Hina-"

"Pergi dari sini!"

 _Grepp_

Naruto meraih punggung Hinata dan menariknya. Merengkuh tubuh mungil nun basah tersebut ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi!"

Terasa lawanan demi perlawanan ia dapat. Berkali dorongan kuat yang memaksanya untuk melepas, tapi itu masih kurang.

Sesekali terdengar isak dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Naruto mendekapnya. Ia ingin tak ada kesalahpahaman lagi di antara mereka.

"Hinata ... sesungguhnya aku bingung harus memulai dari mana. Perasaanku berkecamuk dan membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku cukup tahu diri untuk menghargai setiap detik dalam waktu yang Shisui berikan. Aku sangat menghargainya sampai aku bingung dengan apa yang kurasakan."

"Hanya lelaki tak normal mungkin ketika tinggal seatap dengan seorang wanita yang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya, tanpa merasakan hasrat sedikit pun. Bayangkan jadi diriku. Orang asing yang tiba-tiba dipaksa mengenalmu. Kita bahkan tidur seranjang untuk merealisasikan apa keinginan Shisui. Pernikahan, pernikahan, pernikahan. Aku sama sekali tak memikirkannya. Tapi saat kondisi memaksaku ... saat nyawanya dia berikan untukku, aku merasakan ini adalah tanggung jawab. Shisui percaya aku dapat membawa hal berarti, setidaknya untuk orang yang dia sayang. Tetapi ... sebenarnya tanpa jantung Shisui yang tertanam di dadaku, aku sudah sangat menyayangimu."

Netra Hinata membulat. Maniknya mengerjap beberapa kali seakan kurang percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. Dari pada membalas tatapan Naruto, Hinata lebih memilih membuang pandangannya.

"Kau lagi-lagi tak percaya?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah, "Perbuatanmu yang membuatku tak percaya."

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Gadis itu sedang dipenuhi emosi. Nyata-nyata perempuan memang mendahulukan perasaan dibandingkan logikanya.

Obrolan ini akan tetap berbuah percuma.

"Baiklah, kau butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh mengatakan ini dari dalam hatiku. Aku memang mengkhianati Shisui dan kau boleh sepenuhnya marah padaku. Aku mengkhianati Shisui, dengan aku mencintaimu ..."

Terasa basah saat ia mengecup bibir Hinata. Terasa begitu lembut, walau sekejap. Ini luar biasa sebelum akhirnya Hinata menyudahi itu dengan sebuah tamparan.

Naruto memegangi pipi kirinya yang memerah. Ia tersenyum, dan sekilas, terlihat bulir menetesi di pipinya.

Mereka saling diam untuk beberapa lama. Sebelum akhirnya Naruto benar-benar pergi dari apartemen itu.

.

Bau alkohol masih setia mengendap di rumahnya. Sangat sunyi ia rasa. Sebelum memasuki rumah, ia sudah tidak melihat sepatu milik Shion di atas rak. Bisa disimpulkan wanita pengganggu itu telah pergi saat ia berada di apartemen Hinata.

Naruto terduduk di sofa dengan keadaan remang. Meski kepalanya sedikit pusing, tetapi sesuatu dalam benaknya berhasil menghasut pikirannya untuk tidak bisa tertidur.

Mengapa harus dengan cara seperti ini kejujuran atas dirinya pada Hinata terungkap?

Andai saja ia bisa mengakui perasaannya sebelum itu terjadi, semua tidak akan serumit ini dan pastinya ia tidak akan melihat Hinata menangis ... tak akan melihat wajah cantik isterinya ternoda air mata kepiluan.

* * *

 **University of Tokyo**

Sembari duduk di taman ia memandang gelisah. Netranya fokus tertuju pada pintu gerbang kampus yang tak kunjung menampakkan seseorang yang ia cari.

Mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya lantas melihat sesaat dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Ia sudah berusaha menelepon berulang kali dan mengirim begitu banyak pesan namun tak ada respons dari orang di seberang sana.

'Sial!' Naruto mengumpat ketika bayang-bayang gadis berambut indigo menangis dalam dekapnya dini hari tadi. Sangat mengganggu pikiran dan memaksa sesuatu dalam dirinya untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ia sudah sangat gila dengan ini semua. Raut wajah yang biasanya tampak cerah kini terlihat kacau. Rambut pirang yang biasanya terlihat segar pun sekarang tampak lembap dan sangat kentara bahwa ia tak merapikannya sedikit saja.

.

 **07.30 AM**

Sudah memasuki jam kelas pertama, Naruto berjalan masuk ke kelasnya sembari menunggu kedatangan objek yang ia nanti.

"Naruto- _kun_ ..."

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya membuat ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Lalu sedetik kemudian sepasang lengan bergelayut manja pada lengan kokohnya.

Naruto mendesah. Lagi-lagi gadis itu.

"Lepas, Shion!" Tukasnya menahan emosi.

"Kenapa? Ayo antar aku ke kelas–"

"Kalau kubilang lepas maka kau harus menurutinya!" Naruto menyentak lengan kanannya dengan keras seraya tangan kirinya mendorong tubuh Shion hingga terjatuh.

"Jangan menghampiriku lagi! Sudah cukup dengan kelakuanmu!"

Seketika hal tersebut menjadi atensi banyak mahasiswa di sekitar Naruto dan Shion. Tak sedikit beropini bahwa keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar.

" _Wow_! Kau tak perlu seperti itu kawan."

Naruto menoleh cepat ke arah suara bariton yang rupanya adalah suara dari seorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan mata biru menghadapkan kedua telapak tangan padanya.

"Kau Otsutsuki Toneri, bukan? Urus dia. Sepertinya itu juga tugas seorang senat untuk membangun kenyamanan di kampus." Naruto berujar dengan nada mengancam yang hanya dibalas senyum oleh Toneri.

Naruto pun kembali berlalu menuju kelas tak menghiraukan banyak pasang mata padanya.

Hinata ...

Hinata ...

Hinata ...

Nama itu terus terngiang di telinga. Tak sedetik pun ia teralihkan dari seseorang yang tengah ia tunggu. Jam kuliah sudah dimulai tetapi tidak ada perhatian yang tercurah untuk sang pengajar.

Hingga jam kuliahnya selesai. Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali menemui isterinya di apartemen.

.

"Hinata kau di dalam?"

Sesampainya di sana ia tak juga mendapat jawaban ketika menekan bel berkali-kali.

Menunggu ... menunggu tetapi sang pemilik apartemen tidak jua menjawab. Hingga dua jam terlewat Hinata tetap tak terlihat.

"Bibi, maaf. Apakah Hyuuga Hinata sedang pergi?" Naruto bertanya ketika seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat keluar dari sebelah apartemen Hinata.

"Hyuuga- _san_? Ah! Pagi tadi aku melihatnya pergi. Saat kutanya ia ingin pulang ke Kyoto."

"O ... terima kasih." Naruto membungkuk.

"Hubungi saja ponselnya," ujar wanita itu dan kemudian berlalu.

Tubuh Naruto serasa lemas sekarang. Ia lalu berjalan pelan menuju parkiran di mana motor _sport_ nya berada. Tak menyadari gadis yang ia cari terduduk bersandar pada pintu apartemen dengan wajah dibenamkan di antara kedua lututnya.

Hinata sengaja meminta tetangganya untuk berbohong bila ada seseorang yang mencarinya. Ia belum siap harus menyelesaikan masalah ini, dan dirinya masih meragukan perasaan Naruto padanya.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu selepas Naruto meninggalkan apartemen Hinata. Kini Naruto hanya duduk di atas motor yang terparkir di area parkir pemakaman.

Termangu memikirkan sang istri yang menghilang membuat kalut benaknya. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan langkah berat menuju salah satu dari jejeran pusara di sana.

 **Uchiha Shisui**

Nama itu terpampang jelas di atas batu nisan yang tengah dipandangi Naruto.

"Apa kabar, Busuk?" Naruto berujar pada nisan sang sahabat.

"Maaf karena aku telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang kau cintai ... kau tidak suka? Kemarilah dan kita berkelahi selayaknya laki-laki."

Kedua telapak tangan Naruto mengeras. Hal ini tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Andai dirinya sadar saat itu pasti ia akan mencegah sahabatnya untuk memberikan jantungnya dan akan terus hidup sampai sekarang.

"Kau puas dengan ulahmu, Shisui? Aku telah menyakitinya ... kau membuatku menyakitinya ..." Suaranya semakin berat terdengar.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Naruto seraya mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celananya. Sesuatu yang setia bersama seusai tragedi penusukan menimpanya.

"Akan kukembalikan hal yang memang menjadi milikmu ... Shisui..."

Entahlah bisikan apa yang membuat langkahnya tertuju pada tempat itu. Sejauh mata memandang hanya terdapat batu nisan dan beberapa pohon sakura.

Langkahnya terhenti kala melihat seseorang di satu makam yang ia tuju. Pria tersebut berbicara beberapa kali, seolah makam di hadapannya dapat membalas segala yang ia katakan. Lelaki itu membuatnya merasa ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

Namun, ada yang janggal. Pria tersebut terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku-tak terlihat jelas apa itu-hanya saja ia tikamkan ke arah dada kirinya. Sebuah benda yang seketika membuat tubuhnya ambruk. Tersungkur membentur tanah.

Hinata terang panik melihatnya. Ia berlari, sebisa mungkin cepat mendekati pemuda itu.

Saat ia tahu, dada Naruto telah bersimbah darah. Cairan merah kental keluar dari luka yang diakibatkan oleh pisau kecil yang menancap di dada kirinya.

Pisau itu sebenarnya adalah penjaga yang ia sarankan agar peristiwa beberapa bulan lalu yang membuat Naruto koma tak terulang lagi. Sama sekali tak terbersit bila pisau tersebut malah digunakannya untuk melukai diri sendiri.

Pemuda itu masih bernapas namun sangat lemah. Ia terlihat tersenyum dan memandang lekat netra Hinata.

"Aku mengembalikannya Hinata ...," ucapnya sangat lemah. "A-ku akan me-ngembalikan jantung Shisui," ucapnya terbata. "Aku buktikan padamu, bila tanpa jantung Shisui aku mencintaimu. Perasaanku bukanlah hal yang diwariskan ... aku ..."

Hinata tak mampu membendung air matanya. Ia benar-benar menyesal menyangsikan perasaan pemuda itu. Harusnya ia sedikit mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh ..."

Naruto tersenyum,

"Hanya kebodohan yang bisa membuka matamu."

Pelukannya pada tubuh lelaki itu semakin mengerat. Tak sanggup sepatah kata ia ucapkan.

Air matanya berurai seiring netra pemuda itu lirih semakin memejam. Napasnya yang semakin melemah, sebelum pada ia akhirnya benar-benar terlelap.

Perasaan Hinata seketika kacau. Hatinya tidak mampu menerima hal ini. Setelah Shisui ... Hinata tak berharap ditinggal lagi.

"Jangan mati ..."

"Jangan mati ..."

"Jangan matiiii! Jangan pergi meninggalkanku Naruto!"

"Kau tak bisa membuang nyawa Shisui seperti ini. Kau tak bisa melakukannya! Jika Shisui tahu ia akan sangat sedih dan marah. Bukankah dia temanmu yang berharga? Jangan pergi!"

Suara Hinata terbenam dalam isak. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto beberapa kali namun kontan tak mendapat respons apapun. Hinata tak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu.

" ... jangan pergi ... aku ... aku juga mencintaimu Naruto ..."

"Benarkah?"

Hinata merasakan sentilan di keningnya. Ia mengangkat wajah menatap Naruto.

Pemuda itu tampak tersenyum,

"Na-Naru?"

"Lihat, wajahmu sangat kacau."

Hinata menutup wajahnya. Ia menghapus air matanya dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang menunjukkan rasa kelegaan.

"Ku kira kau sudah mati."

"Bodoh, aku masih bernapas."

"Kau yang biooh. Hampir saja aku ikut bunuh diri," Hinata memeluk tubuh Naruto. "Jangan lakukan hal berbahaya lagi ..."

.

"Uzumaki- _san_ hanya kehilangan banyak darah. tidak ada luka fatal. Kondisinya akan pulih setelah transfusi darah selesai."

Dokter berambut hitam panjang itu berujar perihal kondisi Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Dok," ujar Hinata kemudian sang dokter pun berlalu.

Perlahan sebelah tangan gadis berambut indigo itu terangkat memberi usapan pada sebelah pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

Lambat namun pasti, kelopak mata Naruto membuka menampilkan mutiara birunya. Ia menoleh ke arah Hinata yang tengah mengusap wajahnya dengan halus.

Suami muda itu memberikan seulas senyum hangat kepada sang istri.

"Kau sengaja menusuk dengan arah yang salah?" Hinata berujar dengan cemberut dan Naruto terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Mendekatlah ..." Naruto berujar setelah tawa kecilnya.

Hinata mendekatkan diri dengan menggeser kursinya. Sebelah tangan Naruto terlulur pada sebelah pipi Hinata. Dan berbisik pelan pada telinga perempuan manis itu, "Sejujurnya aku takut melakukannya. Aku sangat ingat sewaktu jantungku tertusuk pisau perampok dulu ... itu ... sangat sakit kau tahu?"

Rasanya Hinata seketika ingin memukul pemuda itu. Andai kata dia tidak sedang terluka, ia pasti menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Jadi kau menipuku, _huh_?"

"Menipu untuk mendapat kejujuranmu."

"Narutoooooo!"

Hinata menarik rambut Naruto. Dan terjadi kebisingan, yang tak biasanya ada di kamar inap pasien.

"Aku mencintaimu ..."

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **Omake**

Sepasang muda-mudi berjalan dengan jemari bertautan, tak menghiraukan tatapan heran banyak pasang netra padanya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengukirkan senyum lembut pada gadis berponi rata dalam gandengannya. Sesungguhnya malu dan berdebar rasanya berjalan dengan berpegangan tangan bak sepasang kekasih, meski sejujurnya mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri sejak beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hinata!" Terdengar suara cempreng seorang gadis pirang berpakaian ungu menyapa perempuan yang tengah berdebar dan gugup lantaran pemuda pirang tak kunjung melepas telapak tangannya.

"Ino?"

Hinata berujar pelan dan hanya mampu didengar oleh laki-laki penggenggam jemarinya. "Na-Naruto, a-ada I-ino. Cepat lepaskan tanganmu." Hinata berbicara dengan terpatah-patah. Ia sangat malu menjadi pusat perhatian penghuni kampus.

"Biar saja. Kau ini istriku," Naruto menjawab santai seiring senyum lembut terpancar di wajah untuk perempuannya.

"Eh?! Kalian sepasang kekasih?" Ino segera bersuara begitu menyadari jemari dua orang di depannya saling bertautan.

"Kami itu sebenarnya-"

"Iya." Hinata berujar cepat mendahului Naruto yang hendak mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

Senyum Ino merekah. Ada satu pasangan yang mungkin bisa menjadi targetnya untuk baju pasangan yang sedang ia rancang. Sedangkan Naruto menampakkan ekspresi cemberut lantaran Hinata tak memberitahu bahwa sejujurnya mereka adalah suami-istri.

"Sungguh?! Dan kau, Pirang! Kenapa kau jarang sekali masuk?" Ino berujar dengan sebelah tangannya menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu, Pirang," balas Naruto atas perkataan Ino lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya menjauh.

Di dekat taman kampus, sepasang manik birunya menangkap seorang gadis pirang pucat nan merepotkan tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang cukup tidak ia mengerti.

Naruto mengarahkan bibirnya mendekat pada telinga Hinata. "Aku harus menyelesaikan sedikit urusan. Tunggu aku di kelas," bisiknya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan dua perempuan yang pasti akan membicarakan masalah fashion dan segala hal yang terkait dengan itu.

.

Kedua lavender milik Shion melebar terkejut kala mendapati objek pandangannya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Shion ..."

Tampak sudah pemuda berjaket oranye beraksen hitam berpadu celana _jeans_ hitam berdiri di hadapannya. "... bisa kita bicara?"

Perempuan berpakaian kasual di sana hanya memberi anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban.

Terkejut. Hanya itu yang Shion rasakan ketika Naruto membungkuk ke arahnya. "Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

"Maafkan aku untuk semua yang telah terjadi. Ano ... tolong maafkan aku dan kumohon jangan bersikap seperti sebelumnya." Naruto berujar dengan sungguh-sungguh. Salah atau tidak dirinya tentu lebih baik mengalah dan meminta maaf. Semua bisa berjalan dengan lancar dengan bertindak bijaksana.

Shion sungguh tidak tahu harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Perasaannya pada pemuda itu adalah kejujurannya. Setelah kejadian Naruto memaki dan menghardiknya, ia jadi berpikir bahwa cara yang ia pilih adalah salah.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak pernah menyukaiku?" Shion bertanya seraya memandang rerumputan. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal menahan diri entah pada apa.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu, tapi ... aku hanya bisa memberitahumu bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta." Pandangan Naruto terarah pada Hinata yang tengah berjalan bersama Ino menuju kelasnya.

Shion mengangkat wajah-menatap Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah pandang safir biru itu tertuju.

Perempuan pirang di sana mengerti sudah apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Dirinya telah kalah untuk mendapatkan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku harap kau bisa mengerti itu, Shion. Kau wanita yang cantik. Tentu banyak laki-laki baik di luar sana yang berebut untuk dirimu. Kita hanya bisa berusaha untuk mendapatkan pasangan yang kita inginkan. Kau berjuang untukku, sedangkan aku berjuang untuk–"

"Hinata?" Shion memotong perkataan Naruto.

Laki-laki itu pun mengangguk sekali.

"Banyak yang telah terjadi antara aku dan dia dalam waktu yang singkat ..." Naruto kembali bersuara. "... Aku percaya kita semua telah di takdirkan berpasang-pasang. Kau pun sudah tergaris oleh seseorang meski kita tak mengetahui siapa yang digariskan untuk kita. ..."

"..." Shion hanya terdiam mencerna kata demi kata yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

"... Aku ... sejujurnya aku sudah menikah dengan Hinata beberapa waktu lalu." Lanjutnya kembali.

Shion terdiam terpaku. Ia pun menunduk menatap rerumputan. Mungkin inilah akhir untuk perjuangannya. Dalam kalbunya ia berharap bisa bersama lelaki pirang di hadapannya, tetapi waktu telah mengungkap satu garis takdir yang menjauhkan antara dirinya dan Naruto.

"Aku mengerti," Shion berujar tanpa menatap wajah lelaki yang ia kejar sebelumnya.

Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah Naruto. Ia senang bila Shion bisa menerima semuanya dan memberi maaf untuk dirinya.

"Aku berdoa yang terbaik untukmu, Shion. Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih. Aku juga berdoa yang terbaik untuk–" Perkataan Shion terhenti saat ia merasakan sebuah usapan di kepalanya.

"Mulai sekarang anggaplah aku temanmu dan jangan sungkan bila kau butuh bantuan. Dan soal malam itu ..."

"Naruto- _kun_ ..."

"Ya?"

"Soal malam itu ... tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah melupakannya."

Naruto hanya memberi senyum. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menyusul Hinata.


End file.
